My Angel of Music
by MusicOfTheNight98
Summary: What if, in the final lair scene, Christine chose differently? But what if The Phantom did not accept Christine's love? And if he did, what if it did not last and they both realized they were not meant to be after all?...Or maybe they were.
1. My Angel of Music

"Please, don't make me choose." I sobbed, tears flowing freely down my cheeks. The unwanted white wedding gown hung heavy on my shoulders and made me feel like the world was on my shoulders. And it really was.

My angel stood in the water next to my fiance who was bound by a rope. "You try my patience. Make your choice, now!" The dark angel growled. He pulled the rope tighter around Raoul's neck as a harsh reminder to hurry. "How could you expect me to make such a decision so quickly? I either sacrifice Raoul so I can be free or I must spend eternity with you so his life may be spared! You're nothing but a monster and I hate you!" I cried to The Phantom. A pained expression flew across his face but he composed himself quickly.

An idea sprung to my mind. This man has never known love or compassion. So if I was to show him that he was loved and was not alone in the world maybe he would realize that he was in the wrong and set us free. I slowly walked into the water and towrds the man that I once loved but now felt only hatred towards.

"Pitiful creature of darkness, why are you like this? What kind of hatred have you known?" I whispered to him. A look of sadness and self pity was drawn plainley on his distorted features. I felt a surge of pity for him, knowing the life he must have gone through. When I reached him I put my hand on his twisted flesh and without hesitating pressed my lips to his.

At first he was to surprised to respond but soon caught on. He responded with a deep passion that Raoul had never shown to me. Then without warning I began to feel a warm feeling in my chest. Something that I did not feel with Raoul. I recognized the strange emotion as affection or maybe,(dare I say it?) love.

My angel pulled away his eyes wide. I embraced him, letting my head rest on his chest. For a moment he did not move but then I felt a hand stroke my hair. After a moment I pulled away to look into his eyes, hoping to see kind, loving eyes staring back at me. Instead I was met with sad, confused ones. Tears rolled down The Phantoms cheeks. I gave him a questioning look. What could possibly be wrong? I had just given him my love, my affection. Why was he sad?

"Take him. Get out. Forget about me and just leave! Go away!" He choked out, striding away from me. "Angel, wait!" I called but it came out as no more than a whisper. "Christine, get me out of here!" Raoul hissed, snapping me out of my confusiion. I ran to him through the black lake. I untied the noose from his neck and he hugged me tighly. I responded half heartdly.

He led me to the small boat that my angel had led me to not so long ago. But I had no intention on getting on with him. "Raoul, I cannot get on with you." I muttered. He grabbed m by the shoulders roughly. "What, Christine? Come on we must go!" Raoul tried coaxing me onto the blasted boat but I refused. "Look, I know another way out. I have to take care of something." I argued in a sweet voice. "Christine, no!" He growled, getting angry.

"Just meet me at the cafe we used to go to tomorow at lunch, okay?" I said before taking off running towards the direction of my angel. i heard my fiance call my name and then mutter a curse before rowing away.

I forced myself to stop running and calmly search for The Phantom. "Angel?" I called. Silence was my only reply. I remembered a secret passageway that he had shown me once. Maybe he had gone through there. Little did I know that he had several secret passageways.

What seemed like hours later I finaally realized that he was not here. I had been calling his name in the darkness and never getting a reply. I called to him a final time before I tuned around, heading back to the lair. My legs had turned to jello and my bare feet were more than likely black with dirt.

When I saw a flicker of light I began to run towards it. As the light got closer and closer I started to hear yells and dark laughter. "What a piece of filth! Nothing but a stupid scrap of trash!" Was one among all the yells i heard. I slowed down, not knowing who was the owner of the voice. I peeked around the corner only to find a mob of about ten or fifteen men in a circle shouting profanities drunkenly.

The seemingly "leader" stepped into the middle of the circle and roughly kicked something with his shoe. I looked closer and saw The Phantom laying on the ground without a shirt, covered in blood and bruises. I almost ran to him but stopped myself. There was more than ten grown men out there! How was I going to go up against them, I a 17 year old, petite little girl!

"Let's give this monster a little treat, shall we? We'll do him a favor, no woman would ever lay with him anyways!" One man shouted, stepping forward and quickly undoing his belt. Heat flooded to my face and my heart stopped, I couldn't take it any longer. I would not let them do this to my poor, broken angel.

"Stop! Stop it!" I screamed running from my hiding place. The drunk men moved away, giving me a path to my angel. Sobbing, I crumpled beside him. I stroked his cheek and cooed to him. "I'm here, Angel. I wont let these monsters hurt you." I soothed. I heard the men chuckle, it was true, I wouldnt be able to do anything if they tried to hurt him.

The Phantom grasped my hand and looked at me with angry, confused eyes. "Christine, why are you here?" He hissed. "I came back for you, Angel." I whispered before I was pulled away with sweaty, strong arms. "Let me go this instant!" I shrieked. My angel sat up and reached for me but was knocked down with a brutal punch to the face.

"Angel!" I cried. But they held him down so he couldn't move. They made me stand up so they could examine me. The leader, a large man with blonde hair and dark brown eyes that looked mean and unfeeling stood in front of me looking me up and down. I held my chin high and willed myself not to cry.

Well, gentlemen since the little lady does not want us to have the monster over there lets let her choose for herself." He explained to the other drunk men and they of course nodded their agreement. "Mademoiselle, we will let you choose. Do you want him to lay with us or will you sacrifice yourself? It's your choice, you slut." He said in a false kind voice. I gagged forcing down the vomit that threatened to come up my throat. Would I let my angel be raped or would I let myself be violated in the same way?

"You disgusting pig!" I screamed spitting on him. He just smiled and looked at me for an answer.

My angel had gone through so much pain and torture throughout his life, I couldn't bear to see him go through anymore. "Fine. Me. Do it to me. But you must promise to let us go unharmed when you are done." I choked out my reply. The Phantom yelled in protest. "No, Christine! Please, no! You can do whatever you like to me, just let the girl go free!" He pleaded but I had made my mind and so had they. They forced my angel to look at me the whole time, he screamed and kicked and wiggled but their hold did not lossen.

I closed my eyes as the men advanced toward me an evil smile playing on their faces.

They all finally walked away, satisfied. After a few kicks to my angel's chest they left us alone, just as they promised. We didn't dare move in fear for they would return, hungry for more blood but they didn't. As soon as they could be heard and seen no longer my angel rushed over to me. He scooped me into his arms. crying softly. "Christine, why? Why would you do that?" He stroked my hair as tears fell into it, making my soft curls wet.

"Because..." I muttered, "Because, I love you, angel." I sighed before blackness surrounded me and I slipped into unconsciou


	2. In Sleep He Sang to Me

I woke to blankets gathered around me and an angelic voice singing a song of despair. I sat up, startled by the beautiful voice. But then I recognized the baratone, honey filled voice. It was my angel. Where was he? What was he doing here? Then the events of last nights slowly crept back into my mind.

I tried to push them out but they wouldnt go away. No matter how hard I tried, the horrid images still stuck to my brain like glue. I cried out, my small frame shaking with sobs. "Angel," I sobbed. Then _he_ was there, pulling me to him, holding me while i cried. "Shh now, Christine. It's alright, I'm here, nothing can harm you." He soothed but it didnt help. Instead it made me worse.

I had hurt him so deeply and now he was here helping me, comforting me. I didn't understand his forgiveness, his mercy. Sure I had given up my innocence for him but that was only a small amount of repayment that i owed him. I was so cruel and mean and now here he was, beside me.

"I'm so sorry, angel." I cried into his chest. I felt him shaking. Oh no, he was angry with me. He finally realized what a wicked being I was. I flinched and tried to burrow deeper into his chest but he pulled me up, so I could look him in the eyes.

He had his mask on, to my relief,but he looked frail and very pale. His eyes were filled with sadness and a hint of anger. "Christine, do not apologize. I deserved every bit of hatred you threw at me, do you understand? I am a demon and you, my love are an angel." He stopped and looked down. "Which is why when you recover I will take you to Madame Giry's house and leave you to your freedom." He whispered.

Fear flooded my heart. No, I could not lose him! He, I realized was who I really loved, not Raoul! If he left I would surely die of a broken heart. I could and would not live without him! I shook my head violently, making me quite dizzy. I heard my voice whisper "No, no, no, no." over and over again. My head was spinning and I couldn't think straight. My angel was going to leave me? No. He was going to leave. No. He would happily live his life while I suffered in eternal darkness. No.

I jumped off the bed and sank to my knees before the angel. I grasped his hand and looked deep into his emerald eyes. "Please, Angel, please. Do not leave me! I know that I am not worthy of you for I have broken your heart so many times, but I beg of you, do not leave!" I was sobbing now my soul being torn to pieces. He reached out to stroke my hair but I pulled back and ran across the room.

Laying on the dresser was a small dagger which was coated with dust. I picked it up and raised it to my heart. "Angel, if you leave I might as well be dead! You might as well plunged a dagger into my heart! Let me save you the trouble and do it for you!" I screamed in a complete frenzy. I raised the dagger, ready to plunge it deep into my heart but a forceful hand grabbed me by the wrists which made my knees buckle beneath me.

He held my wrists with an angry look in his eyes. He made my fingers release the dagger and it dropped to the floor. "How dare you, Christine? How dare you!" My angel yelled at me. "You cannot threaten to kill yourself because of the loss of an evil demon! You should be glad to be rid of me!" He continued. Before he could go further I interjected. "Angel I love you! I cannot live without you and if you even try to leave i swear once you have left I will finish what you just interupted!" I cried sobs escaping my lips once more.

He then pulled me into an embrace so forceful it knocked the wind out of me. "Oh, Christine. Why? Why do you do this to me? You pull me in then knock me back down again." He whispered. "Please, Angel. Anywhere you go let me go too. Give me one more chance." I begged. My angel pulled me back, cupping my face in his hands. And then he pulled me into a kiss. One that was more loving and fiery than the one in the lair. A fire erupted between us that we both knew could not be put out.

His hands slid down to my waist and lingered there for the rest of the blissful moment. All too soon it ended. My angel pulled back his face pale. He let go of me and walked to bed and layed down. "What's wrong, Angel?" I questioned. "Nothing, I just haven't slept in two days and now i'm feeling..." I interrupted by putting my hand to his forehead. He closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of my hand on his face. I pulled it back switly. "You're burning up!" I yelped. I rushed to find water and a rag. Not knowing exactly where I was slowed be down a bit. It seemed to be an old abandoned house but luckily the people had left all their stuff.

I found a pail of water that my angel must have brought in earlier. I carried it to the bedroom and ripped a strip of cloth from my dress and wet it with the water. I put it to his forehead and he gave me a sweet smile. "Thank you, Love." I replied with a kiss on the cheek. Then I noticed the mask still on his face. "Angel, I think I should remove your mask. It might be making you warmer than you need to be." I whispered fearfully. "No, dont even think about it, Christine." he growled.

I nodded knowing that I was going to take it off in his sleep anyway. Fever scared me. My father's last days were spent in a feverish dream. That's what killed him. The fever, not the illness itself. So now I was scared to death that I might lose my perfect angel to this fever. But no matter his protests I would do everything in my power to prevent that. Even removing his mask.

While my angel lay sleeping I slowly walked over to him. I quietly stroked his face and kissed him gently. Then I took a breath and removed his mask. My love for him fogged all of his flaws, even his deformed face. It didn't look as bad as I remembered, just a little bit different that was all. I smiled as I put the mask on the nighttable and crawled into bed beside him.

That night the men from the mob haunted my dreams. This time there was no angel to comfort me, only darkness and the men were my companions.

I woke, tears streaming down my face. My hand searched for my angel and found his sleeping form in the darkness. I curled up to him kissing his forehead and feeling it to see if the fever had gone down. It hadn't. I couldn't sleep so I just stared at his peacful features in the darkness. The moonlight shown on him like an angel. Like the angel he was.

"Christine...Christine!" My angel's angelic voice sounded. He sat up, reaching out his hand for me. I took it and laid him back down. "Shh. It was just a dream, angel." I cooed to him. Half asleep he looked at me. "Erik, my name's Erik." He then drifted back to sleep.

"Erik." I whispered, letting the name roll off my tongue sweetly.

I couldn't help but say Madame Erik to myself. But I was getting ahead of myself, marriage was still a far way step in our relationship. But this wasn't some ordinary courtship either, this was Christine Daae and the Opera Ghost for heaven's sake! I didn't even know if Erik wanted to get married, I did't know if he wanted children! I did of course! I wanted a child to hold and to sing to, to play with and tuck into bed. But that was far away and I could wait a little while...


	3. Think of Me, When We've Said Goodbye

**Hey Guys! Thanks for reading! I would greatly appreciate your thoughts. Constructive Criticism is welcome:)**

I woke the next morning, bright and early, which was unusual for me. I usually slept in until at least ten. But maybe it was the fear of Erik's fever that woke me. Whatever reason, I climbed out of bed and looked lovingly at Erik's sleeping figure. But my loving look turned to a worried one as I realized that sweat beaded his brow and he was shivering beneath the blankets.

His fever had grown worse! I shuddered and rushed to wet his cloth and place it on his forehead. He felt super hot but it was in the middle of Winter and so he still needed to keep warm. But it was plenty warm in the house without the blankets so I decided to take them off of him. I wiped his face with the cool cloth and brought it to his full, pink lips.

I finally had time to really take in his angelic features. His lips were full and perfect, his eyelashes were long and black almost feather-like. He had a wonderful nose that was just the right size, but to the left of his perfect nose was where the deformity began. It went from the left of his nose to his ear. It pained me to know that this was the thing that made him dark and brooding. But he would soon learn to embrace the light, with me by his side.

Erik stirred causing me to recoil and stand back, ashamed that I had looked at him for so long without him even knowing. But then I realized he had done that to me for years, and my shame subsided. I decided to leave him a note by his bed.

_Angel,_

_I've gone to the market to get some food and medicine. I'll be back soon, be good while I'm gone. Stay in bed! If I find you out of bed I will be very displeased with you. _

_Love always,_

_Christine_

I found an old dress in one of the closets that looked a little to big but it was going to have to do. I had to wear the corset from last night but it was not dirty so there was no need to change it anyways. The dress was blue and hung loosely on my petite frame, but I didn't complain. It could be worse! I could still be wearing that blasted wedding dress, I thought to myself. I decided when I ot back I would throw it away. It held too many horrible memories.

I ventured out, not knowing what city I was in, only knowing I needed food and medicine _now_. Fortunatley just a small walk led me to a little market place bustling with life. A bakery held wonderful smelling cream filled crossiants that I adored. I chose a simpler rasberry bread roll for Erik. I picked up a few loaves of bread to last us a few days. I paid with the money I had saved up, and always kept in my dress pocket.

Next I went to the general store to buy some medicine for Erik and coffee. Coffee was a necessity to me. I was surprised I was even functioning right now. I walked back to the little cottage witha skip in my step even though there wasn't much to be happy about.

For one where would we go? We couldn't stay anywhere near Paris, Erik was a wanted man. Did Erik have money? I hoped he did because I didn't have too much left. Before I could brood on these worrying thoughts for too long I took a deep breath and tried to clear my mind. So naturally I started to sing.

A tune my father used to sing to me when I was a girl. One that I would sing to my Angel of Music. But my song was cut short because I reached the cute little cottage. I wondered why this place had never been fixed up and sold.

I walked in to the sound of crying, no sobbing. I threw down my bags and raced towards the sorowwful sound. In the bedroom Erik lay crying into the pillow. "Erik, what is the matter?" I cried, rushing to his side. He looked up at me his mask off still. He remembered that his face was bare and covered it in his hand.

"Christine.." He whispered. "What? What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. I sat beside him and rubbed his back like a child. "I...I thought you had taken off my mask and...got scared...and ran away from me." Erik stuttered. "What? Why would you think that? I even left a note." I explained.

I looked towards the note but it was gone! I looked around and found the paper beneath the bed, the wind must hasve blown it off the desk. I handed the note to Erik and let him read it. Relief flooded his featues but when he was done he got angry.

"I told you not to take off my mask, Christine!" He hissed. I flinched. His features softened. "I'm not going to hurt you, my love. Do not flinch like that." he whispered gently tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

I decided to change the subject. "Lay back down monsieur. I'll bring your breakfast up to you, alright?" I smiled at him and pecked him on the cheek. I brought the rolls to the bedroom so we could eat together. When I came back up, Erik had his mask on.

"Erik take off the mask. It wil help the fever go down if you just leave it off for a little while." I sighed in annoynce. He shook his head. Fine, time to bring out the acteress. I sauntered over to him and placed my hand on his chest lightly. "Erik, it would please me greatly if you would just take off the mask for a little bit." I purred. Yes, purred. I fluttered my eyelashes.

Erik sighed and looked at me with annoyance. He slowly took off his mask and covered his face with his hand. So I got on my knees and started to kiss the hand that covered his face slowly and gently. Working my way up his arm I made his hand drop to his side and I planted a kiss on his lips rewarding him for his good behavior.

"Thank You." I whispered.

We ate in silence, enjoying the bread that melted in our mouths sweetly.

After I had given Erik his medicine and he had finally fell asleep I then had time to think. That wasn't a good thing. i had time to thinl of the horrible sins that were comitted against me, of the images that were forever branded in my brain. But I had no regrets. I would take my angel's place anyday.

I think that normally, under the circumstances I would be culed into a ball in a bed for the next month or so. But Erik kept me going. He kept me thinking of nothing but him and our beautiful music. He brought me happiness and comfort even when we weren't next to eachother.

This is what kept me going. This was my life.


	4. Can Hatred Turn to Love?

**Heey! Thanks so much for reading, but PLEASE leave a comment or review! It would mean alot! Constructive criticsm welcome!**

Erik's fever finally broke but after a rather difficult night.

He had been sleeping all day and his fever had taken a turn for the worse. His face was sweaty yet his teeth chattered with cold. I didn't know what to do. I decieded not to let him overheat and just leave one blanket on his sleeping form.

I hadn't slept in days. I stayed awake most of the night, at Erik's bed side, attending to his every need. If he muttered water in his feverish sleep I would jump up and hold the cool cup to his lips. But one night as I wiped his sweat away with a wet cloth, his eyes fluttered open and the hallucinations began.

His eyes widened at something behind me. I turned to look but nothing was there. Erik started to shout "Christine! No! Don't do that to her! I'll do anything!" He thrashed around as if being held by invisble hands. His pleads turned to threats, "I swear to God, if you lay one hand on her I will find you all and kill you and your families slowly!" He growled.

I grabbed his wrists. "Erik, it's alright. Look I'm right here! Erik look at me!" I begged. He looked right through me as if I wasn't there. He started to cry as the hallucination progressed, I guessed it got to the part where the men held me down and stole my innocence. "Christine, I'm so soryy." Erik cried with tears streaming down his face.

I too started to cry, remembering the horrid men. But then as quickly as it had come the hallucinatin disappeared. Erik then finally looked at me, but with cold, unfeeling eyes.

"You. You wicked woman." He whispered throwing me on the floor. I cried out in surprise as I hit the cold ground. "Oh, Christine." He sneered, standing up. "You do not love me. You never did and never will. You feel nothing more than pity for me." He then grabbed me by the wrists and pulled me up to him. He brought me as close as we could get without touching. He took my shoulders roughly, I could feel a bruise forming. "I loved you, oh how I loved you with all the power of my soul but now...How can I?" He whispered. I flinched at his hurtful yet true words.

"You wicked, wicked slut! You've hurt me so many times and never felt a twinge of guilt. Yet, now you are here, pretending and acting." Erik growled and threw me down once more, He strode out of the room. "Erik! Erik wait! Don't go out there, you're sick! Come back, Angel! I yelled rushing after him.

I knew that it was just the fever talking but his words cut me deep. I really did hurt him, and somehow deep in his heart he must believe the words he just spewed at me or he wouldn't have spoken them. I finally caught up to him and his long strides. I tried to grab his shoulders but he just shook me off. So I decided to try a new menouever. I leaped onto his back and caught him by surprise. He fell to the ground with me on his back.

"Erik, if you get back in bed I have a treat for you." I offered in a sweet voice. "What kind of treat?" He perked up like a child. "It's a surprise. But you have to get in bed first." I ordered like a mother. Erik jumped up and raced to the bedroom. I followed wondering what "treat" I was going to give him. Then I remembered the piece of peppermint I bought at the market yesterday. I took it out of my bag and placed it behind my back and walked into the room.

"Where's my treat, Christine?" He demanded, sitting up in bed. I took his hand and placed the peppermint in it. He looked at it questioningly. "What is this supposed to be?" He asked, getting angry. I just smiled, disguising the pain in my heart at his earlier words. "It's a peppermint candy, sily." I explained. When he showed no comprhension I sighed. "You eat it, Erik." I said.

He hesitantly put it in his mouth and rolling it around with his tongue, smiled. "This is...This is good!" He cried happily. I laughed. "Okay, Erik now you have to go to sleep now, okay?"

"Okay, Chrisitne." He sighed and laid his head on the pillow.

I sat beside him, wondering if he really loved me like he said before or if he me like he now said. When I was sure he was asleep I began to cry softly. I cried knowing that I had broken my angel's heart and I might never be able to repair it..

Erik's fever broke after a night of tossing and turning. I fell asleep in the chair beside his bed and had a horrible thread of dreams the whole night. I would wake every few hours, gasping and crying from the nightmares. Then I would check my angel's fever and drift back to sleep. In the morning I checked and Erik's forehead was no longer hot and he wasn't drenched with sweat!

I giggled excitedly and stroked his unmasked cheek. His deformity hardly bothered me any more but he would still have to wear his mask if we were to have servants.

_We. _The thought of us having something together brightned my mood and sent my heart fluttering. _We_ would have a beautiful house. _We_ would have a few dogs. _We _would own a pretty garden filled with roses.

A soft moan interrupted my thoughts. I turned to see Erik staring at me with his big emerald eyes. "Good Morning, Love. How are you feeling?" I chirped. "Exceptionally well, thank you." He replied. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, reaching for his mask. But I grabbed it before he could. "No mask for you for a few days monsiuer." I said shaking a finger at him. He moaned. "Why not, Christine?" He whined. "Because it rubs your face raw and makes you hot." I said smiling at him.

Erik sighed and shook his head and mutterd something under his breath. "What was that?' I asked. "Nothing, Christine." He gave me a rare smile.

I bent down to him and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. He grabbed my waist and pulled me down to him. I laughed, landing right beside him. He started to kiss up my arm. I closed my eyes, savoring the feel of his soft lips on my skin. Then I cried out in pain for he had put pressure on the bruise on my arm. He retreated and saw the hand shaped bruise.

"What...Who did this?" He asked anger in his eyes. "Nobody, I did that to myself on accident." I lied, looking at the ground. "You are lying to me, Christine. I will not allow you to lie to me. Tell me the truth, now." He said threatingly. I gulped. How was I to tell him that he did this to me? He would be so angry with himself. But I could not lie to him either.

"Well, love, you were very feverish and you were hallucinating and you grabbed me by the arm a little roughly, but it's alright. I'm fine, and you didn't mean it so it's okay!" I whispered, taking his hand. He sat down on the bed and put me on his lap. I could tell he was tormenting himself in his head. "Angel, please stop. You didn't mean it." I cooed, stroking his head.

"I am so sorry, Christine. I'm like a poisine that keeps ruining you." He muttered. I then shoved his shoulder, roughly. He looked up at me confused but I was angry. "You are not ruining me, Erik. It is I who is ruining you! You said so yourself." I hissed. How could he think that he was bad for me? It was the exact opposite.

Erik looked utterly confused now. "When did I ever say something like that?" He inquired. I couldn't keep it in anymore. "Last night you said that I was a wicked slut and that I didn't really love you, just pitied you. Then you said that you used to love me with all your soul but now you hated me because I had hurt you so much." I sobbed, finally letting it out.

"Mon ange, I did not mean that. Please do not ever think that I meant those awful words." He whispered. I buried my head in his chest, weeping with relief. He stroked my hair and cradled me like a child. "I am awful for hurting you, so. Please forgive me." He begged. I couldn't answer for I was crying to hard.

Every time I turned around one of us was crying! I guess we just needed to let out all the hurt we had built up. Soon we would be much happier, I decided.


	5. What Would Father Think?

"Please forgive me, Christine." I heard a soft voice behind me. I whirled around meeting Erik's eyes. "Erik I have alreade forgiven you! Please just stop aplogizing." I muttered, annoyed at his constant apologies. " I'm sorry if I irritate you but I cannot forgive myself, so how can you?" He asked, stroking my bruised arm, tenderly. Instead of answering I kissed him on the lips with as much force as he had been showing me-none.

"Christine, stop working. Come sit down and relax. You have been doing nothing but working since I woke up, three days ago. " Erik whispered in my ear before kissing my neck gently. I closed my eyes as he brushed his lips along my jaw line, making me shudder. Under his power, I let him lead me to a chair and I let him set me down gently. He then walked over to the clothes I was scrubbing and began washing them with the brush I had left. I jumped up, rushing to his side and grabbed the brush from his hand.

"Please, go rest. I cannot bear to see you sick again." I begged. Of course he ignored my pleads and continued the chore. I sat back down pretending to look defeated. "Erik?" I said sweetly. "Yes, Christine? Do you need something?" "It's just that I don't ever want you to leave me." I whispered. Erik was suddenly kneeling at my side, grasping my hand. "What makes you think such thoughts?" He asked worridly. I looked into his deep eyes. "The fever, Erik. Oh, you do not know what it was like, sitting at your bedside, not knowing if you were going to wake up. Watching you shiver and sweat and mutter my name in your sleep but I would never be able to truly comfort you! Oh, Erik!" I nuzzled into his chest, the unwanted tears finally spilling over my eyelids.

He stroked my hair and sang a sweet lullaby in my ear which calmed me to an extent. It at least stopped the tears. I finally pulled back from Erik's chest. I straightened my dress. "I am sorry for that little outbreak, Erik." I whispered. He pulled my chin so we were eyelevel. I looked into his eyes. "Christine, not even God can pull me from you loving grasp." He promised confidently.

I shook my head fiercly. "Erik, do not say such things, or God will surely show you that he can!" I cried. I closed my eyes and whispered a silent prayer for forgiveness. Erik held me as I fell asleep in his arms.

That night I woke to find myself and Erik in the big king sized bed. This was the only bed in the house so we were forced to sleep in the same bed, even though we were not married. (I found Erik to be a God fearing man, to my delight). "Erik," I whispered in the darkness. "Yes, my love. Do you need anything/" He rolled over to face me. "No, no. I am fine. But where are we going when you get well?" I inquired. He cleared his throat. "Well I have a beautiful house in the south that I think you would find to be to your liking." He explained.

I felt him get up from the bed and light a candle. I stood up to stretch and decided to have some fun. I walked to him and put on a snobby face. "I do not know if I can go with you, monsier." I said. His face fell and he looked at the ground. "Well, uh, why can you.." I cut him off with a brush of my fingertips against his maskless cheek. "I will only agree to go if you promise to plant me a beautiful rose garden." I stated in the same snobbish voice. Erik's face brightened and he grinned in surprise. "Oh, you had me fooled you little brat!" He scooped me up and threw me to the bed.

I howled in laughter as he started to tickle me without mercy. "No, please! Stop!" I gasped in between fits of laughter. He just growled and continued the tickiling session. Finally he stopped, out of breath. "I thought you said you wouldn't over exert yourself." I scolded. "Yes, tickiling an innocent girl is over exerting." I giggled before trying in vain to tickle him back.

I tried his stomach, his neck, his side, but no laughter came out of his mouth. He only smiled at my frustration. I ended up on top of him in my attempt, our faces only inches apart. We could take it no longer. I grabbed his hair and pulled him to me, our lips meeting in a fiery passion. I had my legs wrapped around his waist as he sat up and tugged at my curls with his roaming hands. He moaned as I bit at his lip and tugged at his shirt. I started to unbutton it quickly and was almost finished when Erik's hand stopped me. "Christine, no. We are not married." He was gasping for breath, just like me. I hung my head in shame and climbed off of him swiftly.

" I am truly sorry, Erik. I just got caught up in the...I am going to get a drink, if you will excuse me." I stutterd in embarassment. Erik nodded to dismiss me. I walked out and into the kitchen, holding back the hot tears building behinf my eyes. How could I got so caught up like that? I felt so ashamed. What would Father think? He had raised me so much better...

My scolding thoughts were interrupted when two hands wrapped tightly around my waist making me stop in the spot. I quickly wipied away the few fallen tears on my cheek but he noticed. "Why do you cry, my dear/" He asked. I froze and sighed, knowing I could hide nothing from him. "I feel so ashamed. I tried to...lay...with you and we are not even married. I mean I know I am already ruined because of those men but I should have thought of you and your soul. I am very sorry." I blushed just speaking of it. Erik spun me around, anger in his eyes. "Christine, you ARE NOT RUINED." He almost roared. "You sacrificed yourself for me and that makes you all the more beautiful and precious. And also you shold not feel ashamed, I took part in it too." He whispered softly, stroking my cheek. I sighed and kissd him sweetly, without the passion from a few minutes ago but with just as much love.

"Thank you, my love. You always know what to say." I skipped away from him to get my water. I then returned to bed, falling into another dreamless sleep.


	6. Bittersweet Goodbyes

Two nights later I lay in bed, thinking of Raoul. I had betrayed him. I had let his love build and build and cruelly knocked it down. I didn't love him, I guess I always knew that, but I loved him in a different way. Like a brother, perhaps. I had completly forgotton to send him a note, telling him that I no longer wished to marry him. I felt guilty thinking about his face reading the cold, heartless letter.

But I decided in the morning I would send it to him. No longer being able to sleep, I quietly slid off of the bed and shuffled into the sitting room. I dug through some drawers and finally found a lead pencil and parchment. With a heavy heart I sat down at the old wooden desk and wrote the truth to my dear friend Raoul.

_Raoul,_

_I am so sorry that I couldn't meet you at the cafe like I promised. Other occupations filled my time, and I could not join you. _

_It is with a heavy heart that I write this letter. You have been a wonderful friend and comforter, Raoul. When I needed you, you were at my side always. And for that, I am indebted to you. But I cannot marry you. _

_The love I have for you is one for a brother, not a lover. I am so sorry I have led you on for this long. Hurting you was never my intention. I needed someone to hold me when I was afraid, and you were the first one to respond so I grasped you. More the idea of you, really._

_You will always hold a place in my heart as the boy who was kind enough to throw himself into the sea for a little girl who needed her scarf back. Thank you. I am so very sorry for this, Raoul. I won't be able to see you again. And after this I do not want you to try to find me, for I am happy. That is all that matters. I know that there is a woman that will make you very happy one day, dear friend. I wish you a happy life._

_Love Always,_

_Little Lotte_

__Tears freely flowed down my face as I signed the letter. Not because I was losing my love, but because he was losing his. How this would hurt him! I recalled the days we spent in the attic, telling each other stories and tossing a ball. They were some of my fondest memories.

But now I was happy. I was with the man I truly loved. I could never fool myself into thinking I really loved Raoul. Everytime we kissed, I was thinking of another. Every time he held my hand, my mind was not there. It was with My Angel of Music. When we danced at the Masquerade I imagined Erik holding me to him, swirling across the floor.

A warm hand touched my shoulders gently and interrupted my thoughts. A good thing too, for I was about to start weeping with guilt. But Erik's hands caressed my shoulders and soothed me. "What are you doing up so late, love?" He asked. I blinked back the tears that were threatining to spill over. "Oh, I was just writing a letter to Raoul." I whispered cheerfully, covering up my sadness.

He growled and snatched the parchment off of the desk. I spun around in my chair, wondering what I said to make him angry. His eyes hungrily scanned the letter and when he was done the anger left his face. I had a fearful look in my eye, afraid that he was displeased with me. "I am sorry, Christine. I just thought.." His voice wandered off, making it clear he was not going to finish the sentence.

I grabbed his hand before he could turn to leave. "Erik. Did you really think I still had feeling for him?" I accused icily. Erik knelt before and rubbed my knee. "No, no, ma cherie. I just got jealous for a moment. It was foolish of me." He whispered, but then saw my puffy cheeks. "I should ahve been more considerate. I know this is hard for you." He rubbed my back and scooped me into his arms, carrying me back to bed.

He laid me down and pulled the blanket to my chin. He sat on the edge of the bed and put a hand to my jaw. "I will send the note out on the morrow, darling. Then afterwards we can leave this dreadful place." I smiled up at him, excited to see the house that he had spoken so fondly about for the past few days.

"Stay here, and do not step a foot outside that door." Erik commanded. I nodded my agreement and he strode over to me, his eyes softining. Our lips met in a mournful goodbye kiss. Tears built up behind my closed eyelids. I did not want to be parted from him. I did not want him to go. But we pulled apart and he gave me one last loving glance and he was gone.

Maybe I was being dramatic. I mean he would return in just a few hours, but I just didn't want to be parted from him. I couldn't even stay in a different room for more than an hour without having to rush back into his arms. I sighed and shuffled to the kitchen, eating the egg concoction Erik had made me for breakfast. I ate slowly, trying to take my time. When I was done I wiped the plate down with a rag and placed it back in the cubbard it was found.

I started gathering up all of our belongings, which of course did not take long. Erik had managed to bring a few dresses, a corset, and a nightgown with us from his lair. He only had about two pairs of shirts, one pair of trousers and a caravat. So I, of course, was washing clothes quite often(to Erik's dismay. He didn't want me to lift a finger all week.)

I got dressed but found myself in a bind. I could not lace up my corset. Erik had been doing it for me all week, and he was obviously not here. I sighed and decided that I would just have to walk around in a half laced corset and slip. With nothing to do I laid down and tried to take a little nap before Erik returned from fetching the horses. He said that he had a rather beautiful black steed that lived in the Opera stables that could easily carry us to this "enchanting" village.

I was standing on a cliff near the ocean. I recognized it as my hometown, the village I grew up in. And I was standing on Penistone Craig Cliff. The tallest cliff in town. I stared at the raging sea, the white foam that tried to reach the top of the rocks but could never quite make it.

Suddenly my red scarf released it's grip around my neck and flew into the angry waters. I could see the red tossing about above the waves. "My scarf!" I cried out. "I will retrieve it for you, dear lady." A kind voice, that I recognized as Raoul's sounded behind me. I smiled gratefully as he dove into the water, swimming for my scarf. But he could never reach it. He swam and swam, reaching for the red article but it kepy floating farther and farther away.

Finally the boy stopped swimming and laid lifeless, letting the waves rush him onto shore. His body didn't move. I shrieked and ran around the cliffs to reach him. After what felt like hours of running I found Raoul, laying on shore, lifeless. Only it was not Raoul. A sob escaped my throat as I realized that the lifeless body was Erik. I screamed and sobbed into his chest.

Running footsteps woke me from my nightmare. I sat up, crying like a little child. Erik ran through the doorway, not stopping until he was at my side. "Christine, Christine, what happened?" He exclaimed. "I...had...a dream...that's...all." I choked in between sobs. I stood and wiped away my tears, calming myself. There had been too much crying around here for my taste. I was pitiful. "I am sorry, Erik. I am just very stressed. I am not usually like this." I chuckled and turned to face him.

He embraced me and kissed the top of my head. I laid my head on the top of his chest. "Do not apologize, Love. It was only a dream. I walked in the door and heard you screaming so I rushed up, thinking something was wrong." Erik smiled, relieved it was only a dream, not an intruder.

I pulled away. "I have everything packed. Are you ready, Erik?" I inquired, eager to leave this old, smelly house. "Yes but we must discuss something first." he sat me in a chair. I raised a questioning brow. "If anyone asks your name is Marie DePrevot, and I am Phillipe DePrevot. You are my wife and we are going to visit my aunt who is gravley ill. Our carriage is in need of repairs so we had to ride horseback." He explained.

I nodded and repeated the names in my mind as to not forget them. "And do not adress me as Erik unless I tell you that we are completly alone." I smiled at his nervous face. "Have faith in me, _Phillipe."_ I said sweetly, stroking his cheek. "Can you lace my corset, Erik?" I blushed. This was highly improper but I didn't have much of a choice. Erik nodded and spun me around. His hands lingered on my waist for a few secounds. I shivered involintarily and he removed his hands swiftly. My lips formed a pout. Erik brought in an elegant blue dress that looked very warm. He handed it to me and sat down. I dressed quicky and didn't even bother putting my hair up.

Erik stood up. "Come. Let us leave. And enter the next chapter of our lives together." He offered his hand and I took it willingly. He led me to the black steed that he called Heathcliff. He really was a beauty. Black as night but muscular and fit. Erik helped me to mount the beast and he returned for our things. Within minutes we were traveling with cloaks on our heads, concealing our faces, into the chilly air of the country.


	7. Moonlit Beach

We had been riding for hours and hours, and my back ached with each jump of the horse. But I hadn't complained the whole ride, I was proud of myself. Erik sat in front of me, his back straight as a board and his head held high. My arms were wrapped around his chest and my head rested on his back. But when the horse stepped in a hole which caused us to bounce and my back bend unnaturally, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Erik?" I called out, putting my head over his shoulder so he could hear me better. He turned his head around to face me. "Is everything alright, my love?" he asked with a worried tone. "Well, could we stop soon? We've been traveling all day and I grow tired." I asked with my eyes downcast. I was still a little afraid of him, he still was the infamous Phantom. He sensed my lack of comfort in asking him for things. "Christine, you can ask me anything. You needn't fear." He smiled as he reached behind himself to pat my knee. "But, we are almost at the inn that we will be staying at. Just a mile or two to go. Unless you need to stop for...uh...to use the chamber pot." Erik seemed uncomfortable.

I laughed. "No, love. I can wait until we reach the inn." I laid my head back on his chest and watched the scenery fly past. We were near the ocean. I could smell the salt in the air and hear the seagulls cry out. My Father's house had been by the sea. But I knew we were not close to it, for I did not recognize the tall, skinny trees that stood on each side of the dirt road.

We had not passed more than a hand full of houses from the time we left until now. I figured Erik had wanted it that way.

Finally I saw the outline of the blue sea in the distance. I breathed in the air and savored the taste on my tongue. I felt at home.

We stopped at a little village not far from the rolling waters of the ocean. The inn was completly empty and the owner was a blind man with only one arm. I realized that Erik had also meant to stop here. I sighed and followed Erik up the stairs to our bedroom.

My breath caught in my throat at the sight of the room. It was plain but clean, but the thing that I didn't like about it was that there were two full size beds on oppisite sides of the room. I didn't like that they were so far away. I shook my head and put my bag on the bed, pulling out my nightgown. "Marie, do not get dressed for bed quite yet." Erik's voice startled me in the gloomy quiet.

"Why, my love?" I was curious now, my eyebrows shooting up. He chuckled. "It is a surprise." He took my hand and led me outside the inn and down the street. "Where are we going, Phillipe?" The name sounded dry in my throat. "My sweet Marie, you will know in good time." He smiled back at me. I started to swoon at his smile but I shook my head and ordered myself to pout in the suspense.

I couldn't help it though. Every time he looked at me with those piercing blue eyes, or any time his fingers brushed my skin, I would tingle all over and my heart would beat like a marching drum. He just had that effect on me. And I knew why. I was hopelessly in love with this man. I loved him with all the power of my soul. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. I loved all of him, all of his flaws included.

I was so caught up with my thoughts of love that I didn't notice Erik stop. I ran into him, falling to the ground in surprise. I slumped on the ground, my body shaking. He stooped beside me and put his hand on my back. "Oh my God, are you alright, my love? Where are you hurt?" I heard Erik ask frantically. But I couldn't answer because I was laughing too hard. My head was bent down so he could not see that I was laughing, not crying. He lifted my chin with his finger. I started hysterically laughing at the sight of his confused face.

"Marie, what ever is so funny?" Erik asked, looking hurt. I put a hand to his face, peals of laughter still escaping my throat. "It's...just so funny...that...I fell." I gasped for breath. He began to smile, but only a little. "I don't see how that is amusing, my dear. You could have been hurt." he scolded, trying to hide the smile that danced secretly on his lips.

Erik stood up and offered his hand. I took it and with some difficulty stood up, my amusment slowly subsiding. "Okay, now I need you to stay here. I have to prepare something. It will only be a moment." he ordered. He gave me a quick kiss on the jaw and before I could ask any questions, he was gone.

I looked around, taking in my surroudings. I was standing by a tall tree that was surrounded in...sand! I looked up, realizing where we were. The beach! I saw the ocean waves roll easily onto the sand, depositing white froth. The water was a long walk away, but not far. I could just have a peek..._No, Erik told you to stay here! _I thought, commanding myself to stay put. It was hard though, looking at the beautiful water and not being able to put my toes in, and feel the current beneath my bare feet.

It was March and had been unseasonbly warm but Erik would still never allow me to swim in fear of catching a cold. I wonderd what Erik was planning. It was almost sunset so surely there wouldn't be very much to do as of about now. But I would just have to wait and see.

After a few minutes Erik wandered back, taking my hand and leading me to the ocean. I smiled and snatched my hand back. I started to run towards the water, flinging off my shoes and stockings along the way. I felt the cool sand beneath my now bare feet and the wind blew my long curls behind me. I imagined mysel to be a seagull, flying in the clouds, not a worry in the world besides not falling.

Sudenlly I felt two strong arms scoop me up and cradle me like a babe. Erik twirled me around, making me laugh. He carried me all the way to our destination-a small white iron table with two chairs and a candle. 'Oh, Erik! This is amazing!" I breathed. It truly was. The sun was setting and the table was so close to the water, I could almost put my feet into it.

He sat me in the chair and sat across from me. "Is everything to your liking, my dear?" he asked politly. I nodded, speechless at the romantic gesture. "I have arranged for dinner to be brought to us in a few short moments." No longer that the words were out of his mouth, than a tray was carried to us by a portly woman, maybe in her fifties.

Erik thanked her and handed her a folded bill. She nodded and left swiftly. "How did you.." i started. "I asked for her to bring us the food from a nearby resteraunt. I said I would pay her generously." he explained, guessing my thoughts. "Thank you, so much! This is all too good to be true! I do not deserve this." I exclaimed, marveling at the beauty of the scene. Erik shook his head. "You are right." I looked down, knowing that I was but not wanting to hear it from him. "You deserve much more." He whispered. I looked up, tears starting to form in my eyes. I blinked them back.

"No, no. Erik. You deserve much more." I caressed his cheek and took his hand into mine. The wind blew, raising the aroma of our food to my nose. "Oh, I almost forgot!" I laughed before digging into the grilled tilapia that Erik had ordered for me, knowing it was my favorite. I glanced at Erik's dish. It was what looked like crab stuffed with pasta. "Is that Crab stuffed with pasta?" I inquired. He nodded and took a bite. His eyes closed as he chewed slowly, savoring each bite.

I smiled and took a sip of my red wine. We enjoyed our dinner, not needing to talk, just wanting to be in each other's company.

Finally when each of us were full and the sun was set, leaving the moon shining brightly, Erik cleared his throat and sat up straighter. "Erik? What's the matter?" I asked. he looked a little pale. Fearing his fever might have returned I jumped up and went to him, raising my hand to his forehead. he chuckled and brushed it away. "Nothing is wrong, my dear. Please sit back down." he gestured towards the chair.

I obeyed and sat down but with a worried look in my eyes. Erik stood up and faced the ocean for a moment before turning back around abrubtly. He strode to my and got on his knees at my feet.

I swallowed. He took my hand and gazed deep into my eyes, piercing my soul. "Christine, I know you have only known me in flesh for a little while, but we have known and loved each other in spirit for years. I was your Angel, you thought. But really, you were mine. You saved me, in every way possible. You, Christine, are my angel, sent from God Himself."

I blinked back the tears that threatened to spill over my eyelashes but I knew sooner or later I would lose the fight. "One night I was composing a song of despair deep within the opera house. I heard a child crying. I was furious for it had interrupted my music so I angrily went to see who the brat was. I arried in the cellar of the church and saw a small girl on her knees crying softly. this child intruiged me. i had never seen her before and even her cries were pleasant so I wondered what her voice sounded like. I called to her "Child" and she didn't look startled at all. "Angel? Is that you?" She whispered I answered in the posative, not knowing what else to I ordered her to sing and she did. And then at that moment that that child was my reason for living, my reason for breathing. I knew I would never leave her side, no matter what. I knew that she was my angel."

Tears now streamed down my face and I didn't even notice until Erik reached out his finger and brushed them away.

"And now here we are. I love you with all the power of my being. i never want us to be parted, never. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. If you'll have me. Christine Daae, will you make me the happiest man in the world and be my wife? I know that I do not deserve such an angeic creature and that.." I interrupted by flinging myself into his arms, crying with joy.

"Oh, Erik. Yes! Of course!" I laughed as he twirled me around, making my skirt poof out with the wind. He gently set me on my feet. I swooned with the mix of happiness and dizziness. I looked into Erik's eyes and reached up and removed his mask, smiling all the while. He grabbed my wrist. "Christine, no, people will see." "There is no one here, my love." I proceeded with removing it and set it down on the table. I cupped my hand around his left cheek and pulled him close to me. I showered his distorted cheek with kisses until finally Erik pulled my face back and pressed his lips to mine. Tears ran down his flesh, making the salty water flow into our mouths.

The kiss was long and sweet- just the way I liked it. It confessed of his love for me and mine for him without using words. Erik pulled back and led me to the very edge of the water. I closed my eyes and slipped my feet into the ice cold, gray sea. I had a moment of bliss before Erik pushed me away from the water gently. "I do not want you to catch cold, Christine." He whispered urgently. I smiled at kissed his cheek again.

"I love you, Erik." I whispered before embracing him. I laid my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist. He held me like that for a moment before grabbing my shoulders and facing me towards the water. "Look Christine!" He pointed. I saw the full moon shine brightly, making a beautiful reflection on the ocean. Then I saw a dolphin leaping into the air, twirl, and disappear beneath the waves. I gasped as it repeated itself once more.

"Erik, this is God showing his approval." I whispered. He nodded in agreement. "Come, my dear. It grows late. We must return." He rubbed my shoulder encouraging me to follow him. But I didn't move. Then after a moment I started to sing.

"Say you'll share with me, one love, one lifetime.

Say the words and I will follow you."

"Share each day with me, each night each morning." Erik joined in.

"Say you love me."

"You know I do."

Then we both sang together, our voices merging, and forming a sound that made angel's weep in jealousy.

"Anywhere you go let me go too. Love me, that's all I ask of you."

We had been holding hands, staring into each other's eyes, meaning every word. Erik picked me up once more and spun me around, both of us laughing in happiness. When he set me back down he fished for something out of his pocket. He held a small box in his hand and opened it up. I gasped. It contained a small silver ring with a big diamond the shape of a cicle in the middle. Emeralds surrounded it, bringing out it's clear beauty.

"Erik!" I kissed him on the cheek in gratitude. As he slipped the ring on my finger he sang to me, "You alone can make my song take flight. Help me make the music of the night."

I flung my arms around his neck, planting kisses on his shoulder and neck. "Erik, oh my love, thank you so much!" I cried into his shoulder. He stroked my hair and sang to me softly. I pulled back and reached for his hand. He gave it to me gladly. I skipped along side him, and started to sing at the top of my lungs. "No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy. No dreams within her heart but dreams of love!"


	8. Monsters

The walk back to the inn was pleasent. Erik told me about his house in the village of Roquebrun. "It is not too far from here. Maybe a two hour ride. The village is small and quiet. Nothing ever goes on there which is why I like it. The house is very beautiful. I built it myself, you know." he bragged. I nodded eagerly and genuinly wanting to hear all about it. "It is two stories, and has five bedrooms and of course servants quarters. There is a water room in the master bedroom and two more throughout the house. I have a wonderful library, filled to the brim with books, I know you will love it."

I smiled. "Do not tell me all about it. I want to be surprised." I said stroking his hand. He nodded, understanding. "Erik?" I asked timidly. "Yes, my love?" He answered. "I have a few questions for you." I smiled mysticly. He paled a little. "Well for one what is you last name? I would like to know what my last name will soon be." "I never really knew so I made one for myself. Destler." He answered my question simply. "Do you have servants?" Another question popped out of my mouth. "Yes." Was my reply. "Last one. If you are a wanted man, how are we to be married without revealing our identities?" The last one was the most difficult. I could see it caused Erik distress so I wrapped my free arm around his waist for reassuance.

"Well, we could always do it ourselves." He muttered. "What? Ourselves?" I gasped. "It may not be acceptable in society but I assure you that it would be offical in God's eyes and that is all that really matters, right?" This caused me to have to think. Something I did not like to do. I pondered the question for a moment. Who cares if it was wrong in society's eyes? It was wrong for me to even marry Erik in the first place according to them!

I took a deep breath. "Alright, Erik. Let's do it. I don't care about society anymore. I only care about you and making you happy." I answered. Erik smiled down at me. "where? When?" I asked yet again. "I think I know a place. It is close to my house. I know you will love it." I raised a questioning brow. "Yet again my love, it is a surprise!" He put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him as we walked down the cobblestone street.

We reached the inn and quietly snuck in, trying not to disturb the old man. We heard him snoring in the next room so we climbed the stairs carefully and practically tumbled into our room. Erik and I laughed and collapsed onto the nearest bed in exhaustion. But I knew that Erik did not want to share a bed with me so I got up and changed into my nightgown in the water room. I came out to find Erik taking off his shirt, baring his muscular back.

My eyes widened as I took in his toned back and muscular shoulders. I found myself unwillingly walking towards him. I put my hands on his shoulders and began to rub them gently. He jumped a little but then realizing it was just me began to relax under my touch. He shivered and sat down on the edge of his bed and I followed, still massaging his shoulders.

I made him lie down on his stomach. "Christine, this is highly improper." he protested. "Didn't I say that I didn't care about society anymore?" I argued. He gave in and laid down on his chest and rested his head on his pillow. "Erik, I want to thank you for being there for me throughout the years, and not giving up on our love. And of course thank you so much for taking me to dinner tonight and for this amazing ring." I whispered in his ear.

"No need to thank me, my dear. It is I who needs to thank you." His voice was muffled slightly by the pillow but I understood what he was saying. "So now just relax, love. You have worked hard the past few days and you need to rest peacefully." I cooed while massaging his back, a little harder than before so I could work out all the tension.

I kneaded his shoulders like bread, making circles with my knuckles. After a few minutes of the rough massages I began to just rub my hand up and down his back,, occasionly planting a kiss on his shoulder blade or neck. After my hands had gone numb I just started to gingerily kiss up and down his back, making him and myself shiver.

"Christine, it is late you need to sleep, love." Erik whispered turning over to face me. I nodded and got up to walk to my bed but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me down to his face and planted a kiss on my forehead. "Thanl you for the back rub, my dear. It was truly heavenly. Sweet dreams." He let go of my wrist and I sadly shuffled to my bed. I blew out the candle and crawled into bed.

I was almost asleep when I thought of Raoul. Oh God, what if he sent someone to follow us after he recieved the note? What if he was going to kill Erik and take me for his wife? What if..._Stop!_ I told myself. _There are too many what if's to count but if you dwell on them all you will go mad!_ I smiled to myself. Then a scary story popped into my brain for no reason. One that Joseph Buqet had told the Chorus Girls one stormy night. One that haunted my dreams for weeks. One that made me beg my angel of music to sing me to sleep and not leave while I slept.

It was truly horrifying and I dared not think about it, but somehow it just kept creeping into my mind like an unwanted fly.

For an hour or more I lay thinking about the monsters of my dreams, one of them Raoul. I just couldn't take it! I jumped out of bed and scamperd to Erik's sleeping form. I shook his shoulder gently. He sat up immediatley. "Christine, what is wrong?" He whispered, rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing, my dear. I was just...I just...am a ittle afraid so...I was wondering...if I could sleep with...you?" I stuttered, heat raising to my cheeks and my eyes dropping to the ground. "Of couse, ma cherie. I only ordered seperate beds because I thought you would like it." he said sleepily. Relief flooded my features. He wanted to slep in the same bed as me but was afraid I didn't want to!

I crawled next to him and snuggled into his chest. "What are you afraid of, my love?" Erik asked. "Monsters." I muttered. Erik chuckled darkly. "You were afraid of a monster so you climbed into bed with another monster." He whispered jokingly. I grabbed his hand and made him look towards me. "Please, I beg of you. Do not speak of yourself like that. Do you not see that when you hurt yourself you hurt me far worse?" It really did pain me to hear him talk like that. A sob rose in my chest, ignoring my attempts to choke it down.

Erik pulled me into his embrace. "I am sorry, my dear. I did not mean to hurt you, so." he whispered while I cried quietly into his chest. He stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head repeatdly. I soon fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning I awoke to Erik kissing my temple, jaw, neck, shoulder, than my hand. I smiled. "Well good morning, darling." I croaked with my rough morning voice. Erik chuckled and handed me my morning coffee. "This should warm your voice up." he smiled at me. I took it gratefully. He knew me too well. Than an idea sparng to my mind, Today was my wedding day! I jumped up and into Erik's arms. He was surprised but soon warmed up to it. He gave me a kiss on the lips lightly.

"By tonight I shall be you loving wife, my love." i whispered. He smiled. "And I, your devoted husband."

I giggled and he took me into his warm embrace. We stayed like that for a long time, getting lost in the warmth of eachother. I decided to take a bath so I warmed up some water and poured it into the small bathtub that resided in the water room. The water was warm and it calmed my nerves a great deal.

I found a white lace dress packed in my bag. It was not a wedding dress but it would do. It was covered in pure white lace and the waist was beaded with small clear jewels that sparkled in the sunlight. The sleeves were long and warm and the skirt was long but did not drag like most dresses. Instead it glided right over the griund as if floating in air.

I let my hair cascade over my shoulders and lay loose. I decided that was the best look for mw. I had no blush or rouge so I pinched my cheeks until they stung, bringing a pink color to them. When I was done Erik examined me with an open mouth.

"My dear, I have never seen you more enchanting in my entire life." He whispered.


	9. Wedding Day

**Authors Note: Hey guys! I really love writing this story, even if I'm not the best writer in the world. But please, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I love to read reviews, they make me happy! Constructive Criticism welcome! Thanks for reading:)**

My heart was beating out of it's chest on the way to Erik's home. We were both sitting quietly in the carriage, staring out the windows dreamily. We had left the inn about an hour previous so we still had about an hour to go. But I didn't mind. I rather enjoyed dreaming about mine and Erik's life together. The names of our children, how many cats we would have, and of course his vows to me on our wedding night.

I had been thinking about my own vows all night. I just couldn't describe my love for him in words. I could never hope to be a poet like him! I was sure he would have beautiful vows to share with me tonight. I wondered where he was taking me for our wedding. The beach? A meadow? A creek surrounded with moonlight? I knew whatever it was it was bound to be amazing.

Erik was the first to break the silence that had loomed over us ever since we entered the carriage. "Is something wrong, Christine?" He inquired. I shook my head and took his hand. "No. Everything is perfect, my love." I whispered, smiling. He smiled back and tried to think of a way to start a conversation but I beat him to it.

"So you really won't tell me where my own wedding is to be held?" I teased, stroking his arm. He replied with a chuckle and a caress to my jaw. I sighed and looked at my feet which were adorned with the most elegant shoes I had ever seen! "Thank you for these wonderful shoes, darling. Where ever did you get them?" I tried to get him talking. "I ordered them a long time ago from a seamstress in Norhtern Paris." He answered. "They are truly lovely. I cannot express my gratitude for all these fine things." I said, planting a kiss on his cheek in thanks.

"My dear, you only have three dresses at the moment. I hardly call that "fine". But I promise that we will go into the village and buy you everything you desire. If you wished for the moon, I would gladly retrieve it for you." He sighed and looked back out the window.

"If we lived in the gutter with nothing to our name, I would still be the happiest woman in the world." I argued while rubbing his shoulder gently. Erik turned to me and kissed my forehead. "I am so lucky." He muttered before once again looking out the blasted window. "Erik, are you alright? You seem quiet." I asked. "Yes. I am just...nervous." He confessed. I gasped jokingly. "The Phantom of the Opera, nervous? It cannot be!" I laughed but my features turned serious. "Darling, what are you nervous about? It's not like anyone is watching." I pulled his hand to my cheek and stroked it lovingly.

"I know, my dear. I have no reason to be nervous. Forgive me." He kissed my hand and started a conversation about the butterflies that fly to his gardens in the Spring.

We stopped so the horses could eat a few minutes later so Erik and I walked to a nearby bakery for a croissant. The bakery was empty save for one beggar who Erik gladly gave a coin to. I smiled at him lovingly when he did so. How lucky could a woman be? I was soon to be married to this amazing man! Why did God decide to bless me, so? What had I done to deserve such happiness?

I did not know. But one thing was for sure, I was not going to complain!

We shared the croissant in silence, only exchanging our delight at the food we consumed. We stood to leave when we were finished and the beggar ran straight into Erik. His mask flew off of his face and hit the ground with a thud. The man saw his twisted flesh before he could cover it with his hand. The beggar started to shake with disgust and I shook with fury. "You disgusting piece of filth, crawl back to the gutter that you came from! The rats cannot look upon your face without falling over and dying, how do you expect me to not do so as well?" He yelled, spit spewing in Erik' face.

I stepped in between the men before there was a fight. My hand found it's way to the beggars face. I left a red welt on his cheek. "How dare you! How dare you! You...You trash! You do not deserve to wash my husbands feet much less insult him! Do you know who we are? We could have you arrested in the blink of an eye, but lucky for you my husband is a forgiving, sweet man. He is ten times the man you could ever hope to be! Now run along you repulsive begger! Before I kill you myself!" I screamed at him, my rage letting loose on this insulting vermin.

He gathered his can of money and fled, only looking back when safely outside the bakery. My body shook and tears flowed down my face. I was in a daze of rage while Erik calmly led me to the carriage. He had to lift me into the carriage because I couldn't even walk up the steps. Once safely inside the vehicle I collapsed into Erik's lap and let my sobs loose.

He gathered me in his arms and tenderly stroked my hair. "It is alright, Christine. This is normal. You must get used to it." He whispered in my ear. But that only made it worse. Used to it? How could I get used to someone calling my husband (well soon to be husband) trash when they looked at his face? I couldn't! I wouldn't!

"No! No! I will not get used to it! I will not let anyone say things like that to you without punishment! I sobbed my promise. "Okay, my love. Okay."

My tears had long since stopped and been replaced with excitement when the carriage finally stopped. We were there! I was about to get married...I didn't know what to think. I just knew that was happy. That's all that mattered right?

Erik helped me out of the carriage and my shoe met with a grassy terrain. The sun shone in my eyes which blinded me for a moment but when my sight returned I gasped with delight. What I saw before me was more beautiful than the rolling waves of the ocean, prettier than any sunset I had ever seen. I saw a grassy meadow filled with new green grass, reaching my ankles and tickiling my feet. Further into the field stood several tall trees covered in moss from head to toe. They loomed over a clear gurgling spring wich flowed into a large stream, which provided perfect swimming enviorments for children.

"How could I expect any less..." I muttered in awe. Erik chuckled and told the coach man to drive the carriaage away-we would walk the way home when we were done here.

He took my elbow and led me to the stream, sitting me on a rock. "Christine, is this the place you wish to marry me? Because we can go anywhere you-" He started but I cut him off. "I love it here. This is perfect." I whispered before kissing his temple, then his jaw, his cheek, his eyelids, his forehead, and his lips. He stood up and smiled, offering his hand. I took it gladly and stood up with him.

The sun was setting and the moon began to reflect off of the clear stream. Erik took my hands in his and looked into my eyes. I felt the cool wind whirl around me and tausle my hair softly. He touched his fingertips to my cheek and began.

"Christine Daae. I, Erik Destler promise to love you with all the power of my soul for the rest of my life. I want to share with you one love, one lifetime, forever, until my heart stops beating. Even then I will beg God to let me love you just one more day. I promise to be there for you when you need me and come running when you call. I take you, Christine, to be my wife. To have and to hold, through sickness and through health, til death do us part." He said confidently, making a tear form in the corner of my eye.

"I Christine Daee, promise to love you for all eternity. And to do everything in my power to make you happy. Our souls were meant to be together and I promise to make sure that they are. I live to serve you and I will do so until my last dying breath. I take you, Erik Destler, to be my husband. To have and to hold, through sickness and through health, til God Himself parts us." I mustered all of my love and poured it into that one confession, that one paragraph.

"You may now kiss the bride." I whispered before I felt Erik's warm lips on mine, sweetly moving together as one, becoming one person, one being. We pulled back, a smile playing on both of lips. Erik scooped me into his arms and twirled me around like always when we were both happy. I laughed and so did he. A sound that filled my heart with joy for it was so rare.

"Take me home, husband." I whispered before diving in for yet another kiss.


	10. The Night

Silence loomed over us for the first minutes of our walk home. i finally decided to break it. "How does it feel to be married, my dear husband?" I teased taking his hand into mine. "Heavenly, Christine. Simply heavenly. Is it suiting you?" He turned the question on me. "Oh yes. I adore it! But of course we have only been married for about ten minutes now so I suppose I haven't really experienced it much yet. But I know that we will live happily for many, many years." I said back. He laughed and started to move his thumb in circles around the palm of my hand.

Even little actions like this sent my heart soaring. "Just imagine," I sighed happily. "Just imagine, us with gray hair, in rocking chairs by the fire, telling stories to our grandchildren." Erik tensed up at the word "grandchildren". "What is it, my love?" I inquired. He shook his head. "Nothing. I just didn't know you fancied the idea of children." He stuttered. I smiled. "oh yes, I want many, many children! I love them, I love rocking them and singing to them, and playing with them...Oh, I just love babies!" I squealed, getting a little too excited. Then an idea crossed my mind. "You do want children, don't you, Erik?" I asked, scared of his answer.

He took a few moments to answer which left me hanging on each breath he took. "Well, Christine. I've never thought of it. I never dared believe that I would ever get married, much less be a father. But surely you do not want to have _my _children?" He looked down ashamed of himself once more. I stopped in the middle of the dirt path we had been following. I cupped his face in my hands and pulled him towards me. "Erik, of course I want to have _your _children! You are my husband and I love you, all of you, all of your flaws. Don't you think I would love any child that looked like you? I would love it even more because it would remind me of _you."_ I said sternly.

Erik nodded. I could see he was holding back tears so I brought his head to my chest. I pulled my fingers through his hair, gently massaging his scalp. "Why can you not realize how much I love you?" I whispered. Suddenly he pulled back and kissed me fiercly, sending chills down my back. I grabbed onto his neck, pulling myself closer to him. We stayed like that for a while, even after the kiss was over, just enjoying being close to one another.

"Come, don't you want to see your new home?" He held out his hand and I took it happily.

We walked for another ten minutes before a break in the trees revealed a magnificent mansion. It was grander than I ever imagined! It was two stories with an attic window at the very top. It was a light colored gray stone with beautiful statues surrounding the front entrance. And to my delight I could see a rose garden peek around the back of the house.

I shrieked with excitement and ran towards the front door, dragging Erik behind me. "My love, stop. We have plenty of time." He laughed at my excitement to see his house. I didn't stop though, if anything I got faster. Erik finally obliged and instead of stumbling behind me he bagan to run beside me. He started to pant. "I...haven't...ran...this hard since...ever." He panted heavily. I laughed. I was full of energy and excitement.

Suddenly I heard a low growl behind me and I was scooped up, into Erik's arms. "You can't run now, can you?" He growled playfully. I giggled. "You may not can run very well but you sure can lift weight just fine." I teased, wiping the sweat off of his brow.

Finally we reached the french doors that lead to the kitchen. Servants were bustling around, cooking and cleaning. When they saw Erik holding me, both of us laughing, they all stopped what they were doing and stared. "Good...Good day, monsieur." One elderly lady stuttered. Erik put me down gently. "Everyone, this is my wife, Christine. You are to do anything and everything she says. She will not make her requests too unreasonable." He smiled down at me. "Now if you do not mind we would like to take our supper in our room." he ordered before taking my hand to lead me out of the room.

I smiled at them. "thank you" i mouthed. They didn't reply. Once we were out of the kitchen, we entered the dining room. A large oak table sat in the middle of the room, chairs surrounding it. Red velvet curtains covered the windows. "This is the dining room. We don't have guests so it is never used." He explained, moving on to the next room. Then we were in thesitting room. Therre was a white, floral divan in the room. A few black arm chairs were scattered about. A painting hung above the fireplace provided the only form of art in the entire room. I gasped when I realized what the painting was. It was _me._ I was standing in some sort of meadow, filled with snow. And I was holding a single red rose, tied with a black ribbon. My mouth was wide open as if I was singing and my eyes were closed. My hair was loosely cascaded down my shoulders and I wore a simple white dress.

"Erik, it's...I don't look like this.." I breathed "This surely can't be me." Erik stood at my side and began examinig my features. "What? Did I get something wrong? Surely not. I know your face perfectly!" He exclaimed, confused. I smiled. "No, it's just this woman's face is simply...beautiful. I am not that angelic!" I said, marveling at the woman't beauty. Erik smiled at me. "Mon ange, you are right. This woman does not look like you." he said. I nodded in agreement. "This woman in the painting cannot compare to your beauty." He whispered.

Those words were almost my undoing. I stood on my toes and kissed him sweetly, in gratitude. "Thank you." I whispered.

The next room was (my favorite) the library. It was, like he said, filled to the brim with books. It contained all of my favorites,Hamlet,, Romeo and Juliet, and of course Wuthering Heights. The shelves went to the celing so you needed a latter to get to it. The room itself was bigger than the house I had grown up in with my Father. A divan and several arm chairs occupied the room. Perfect for spending a day with the Bronte sisters.

"Erik, this is absolutley...magnificent. I cannot thank you enough. I never imagined I would live such a happy life. This is amazing." I breathed, amazed at the sheer beauty of the library. Erik kissed the top of my head and shook his head. "Please, do not thank me. It is the least I can do. You love me. That's all I need in return. That is all the thanks I need."

The rest of the house was just as beautiful. The upstairs bedrooms were all dusty and unused, except for ours of course. But he refused to show me our room until later. He showed me his favorite room, the music room. The room was right next to the master bedroom (Which I tried to take a peek of, but the door was locked.) . I walked in and it was pitch balck.

"Erik...Erik where are you? I can't see anything." I cried, waving my arms around in an attempt to find him. Finally I felt a broad chest meet my outstrretched hands and he pulled me to him. "Forgive me, my love. I forgot that you cannot see in the darkness." He apologized. "And you can?" I couldn't believe he could see in this blackness. "Well I can't see very many details in darkness like this but yes I can see." He responded lightly.

He took my hand and led me to what I assumed to be a candle for he struck a match and lit it. Finally i could see what the room actually looked like. A very large, very beautiful piano stood against the wall, dark and almost menacing like. It had a sort of power to it that i didn't like. Next to it was a music stand and on the floor was...Could it be? A violin! No, several violins! Each one a different size. Then there was a cello, then a french horn, a flute, and a trumpet. Could he possibly play all these instruments? _Of course. _I thought to myself. He is a musical genius.

"You play violin?" I asked excitedly. Erik nodded. "I play all of these." He motioned towards the instruments. "Play the vioin, for me!" I begged. Erik looked hesitant but after a moment of looking into my pleading eyes he sighed and walked to the instrument and picked it up lovingly. He stroked it before raising it to his chin and bringing the bow across the strings.

When my father played it would take a few secounds for him to get used to the song he was playing and get in tune. But not Erik. He was perfect from the very beggining. He closed his eyes and played from memory a song that I had never heard yet I knew it. I knew when it would crescendo and when the song would end. Tears sprung to my eyes at the end. It was the saddest and deepest song I had ever heard.

I was crying softly now, trying not to let Erik notice but of course I couldn't hide anything from him. He put down the violin and sighed. "I assume from your tears that the song was played well?" He said casually. "Yes. Oh, yes." I gasped. "Did you write it?" I asked, drying my tears with the sleeve of my dress. "Yes, I wrote it when...when you...after I saw you and Raoul on the balcony." He whispered. I gasped. He had seen us? he had heard my decleration of love to Raoul? He heard me tell him that I hated the Phantom?

"Oh no...Please forgive me, my love!" I rushed to his side and grabbed his shoulders. The tears once again welled in my eyes. "I didn't mean what I said to him. I didn't mean it! I love _you_ now. I have alaways loved you, and only you! Please forgive me!" I sobbed into his chest. How he must have hurt at the time. How he must have felt when he heard those words.

_"All I want is freedom. A world with no more night. And you, always beside me. To hold me and to hide me."_ I had said. I sobbed harder and harder at the thought of it. It disgusted me. I disgusted myself. How could I have denied the love I had for my angel? Was I mad?

Erik just stood there, not comforting me, not moving at all. I collapsed onto the ground, my sobs loud and painful. I knelt at his feet and took his hand into mine and looked into his tearful eyes. "Please, angel. Please forgive me. I beg of you. I hate Raoul! I hate myself! Please just say something. Yell at me if you want. Hit me! Just do something." I begged.

Erik finally came to life and lifted me off of the ground. "No, no ma cherie. I would never hurt you. I forgave you a long time ago. I am sorry. I just was out of it for a moment, that is all. There is nothing to forgive anymore, mon ange." He cooed setting me on the divan. My crying stopped abrubtly when I heard his kind words. "You will learn that sometimes I get lost in my pain and do not react to anything. Do not get upset. It is alright." He explained.

I nodded and looked into his face and smiled. He leaned in to kiss me but was interrupted by my growling stomach. "Ma cherie, are you hungry?" He asked. I blushed and nodded. "I'm sorry." i muttered, embarassed at my stomach. He laughed and helped me stand. "Come we can go to the bedroom and I will call for our supper." He said, leading me out of the dark room. "But first, will you go to the library for just a moment? I have something to take care of. It will only be a minute." I obeyed and walked down the stairs and into the comforting library, where, I knew, most of my time would be spent.

I chose a book by Charles Dickens whose title I did not recognize and sat on the divan to read. i was just finishing the first chapter when a young woman walked in timidly. "Madame, the master says you may join him for supper in the bedroom. Would you like me to show you the way?" She asked politley. "No, that is alright. What is your name?" I asked her in return. She looked startled. "Um...Scarlett, ma'm" She replied, rather hesitantly. I nodded. "Please, just call me Christine." I smiled at her as I walked out of the room. She curtsied and hurried towards the kitchen.

I laughed to myself. What was I thinking? Asking a servant her name? Who cares! This was my house now and they would have to accept my strange ways.

I knocked quietly on the door before I entered the room. I heard a chair move and the grumbling of Erik. "What is it that you could possibly want now..." He stopped when he opened the door and saw it was me. "Christine." He looked surprised. "You do not need to knock before you enter your own room. I thought you were a servant." He said and gestured for me to enter. I obeyed and walked inside.

The room was dark, two candles were lit in the corner, illuminating the room a little. There was a divan near the door, and an arm chair right beside it. A large bed with crimson sheets resided in the back of the room. The headboard was wooden and carved into it was the image of a single rose at the top. A black lace canopy surrounded the whole bed. A small table sat by the window which had black lace curtains blocking the moonlight.

"I love it!" I cried. My hands gripped Erik's. He smiled. "Good. But if you wish to change anything, anything at all, just tell me and it will be done." He said, leading me to the table. He pulled out the chair for me to sit and when I was comfortable, pushed me into the round table. I smiled at him in gratitude.

_What a gentleman. _I thought to myself. Where had he learned such manners? I didn't want to bring up his past so I just looked down at the dish on my plate. It was y favorite italian food! cheese ravioli with a salad on the side. "How did you know this was my favorite, Erik?" I asked.

"I was your angel at one point. I watched you, and learned what you like and don't like." He explained. I raised my eyebrows. "Really? Who is the person I hated the most at the Opera House?" I gave him a tough one, for I never said I hated anyone. Not out loud at least. "Besides Carolotta, you really hated Tayla Jenning. She used to tell you that were as graceful as a blind duck. I saw you shed a tear each time. And everytime she walked by you, you would close your eyes, like you were holding yourself back from tripping her." He said with ease, like he knew the answer off the top of his head, which he did.

"And that is why I made her leave." He said casually. My eyebrows shot up again. "Wait. _You_ made her leave? I thought her parents died so she had to return to England?" I was shocked. He really did always protect me. "Well, they didn't die, I just wrote a note saying that they did, and when she returned to England, I wrote a note to her, saying that she was not allowed to come back, and signed it by the managers."

"Oh my goodness. That is so cruel, Erik!" I tried scolding him, but I couldn't suppress my laughter. Erik started to laugh with me, as we both took a sip of our red wine. I picked up my fork to take a bite of the raviloli, but Erik cleared his throat and stopped me. "Since we are finally in our own home, we should start saying grace before meals." He said. I nodded in agreement. "Will you do the honors, my love? I have never heard you pray before." I encouraged.

We both closed our eyes and bowed our heads. "Father, we thank you for this fine meal that you have provided for us. Thank you for the servants who work hard to prepare it. I thank you for bringing Christine to me, to be my wife. Please let us live happily together for many years to come. We humbly ask that you continue to bless us like you have already done. Amen." He prayed softly. I looked up at him and beamed with pride.

I finally brought my fork to my mouth, closing my eyes as I rolled the cheesy pasta around on my tongue. As I swallowed, I opened my eyes to find Erik chewing his food and staring at me with adoration. I blushed. "What is it monsieur?" I asked already knowing what he was going to say. "You are truly an amazing creature." He whispered after swallowing his food. I smiled before taking yet another bite of my dinner.

We ate in silence, simply watching one another eat. Then it started to rain, thunder sounding throughout the skies. I jumped at a rather loud one, and yelped. Erik smiled and offered his arms. I took my plate and walked over to him, sitting in his lap. I took his fork and scooped a bite of pasta into it and raised it to his lips. He smiled before openeing his mouth, allowing for me to place the fork in his mouth. He chewed very slowly while looking at me. He then grabbed my fork and raised the ravioli to my lips. I closed my eys as the fork met my tongue.

"It is all the better when you feed it to me." I whispered after swallowing. He smiled and gave me another bite.

We fed eachother like that until both plates were completly devoid of food. Then we just sat, staring out of the rain. Each time a loud clap of thunder would sound I would grab onto Erik's chest and bury my head in his neck (even though I really wasn't scared of thunder. But that was my own little secret.). I looked at the clock that stood beside the dresser. It was almost ten.

Heat raised to my cheeks as I thought of what I was about to do. I turned towards Erik who was looking out the window. He didn't notice my eyes searching his until I placed my hands on his chest and began to sing.

"Past the point of no return, one final question. How long should we to wait before we're one? When will the blood begin to race, the sleeping bud burst into bloom, when will the flames at last, consume us?" I sang quietly yet confidently before placing a kiss on his shoulder, his neck, jaw, cheek, and closed eyelids. He seemed to be enjoying my kisses and caresses to his chest so I was going to continue but was stopped.

Erik grabbed my wrist and his eyes shot open in what seemed to be realization. "Christine, you don't really want to do this, do you?" He asked, his eyes wide. I gave him a hopefully seductive smile. "Of course, you are my husband." I answered. "But, after what those men, those monsters did to you? Do not feel obligated to have to do anything." He argued. My face went pale and angry tears sprung to my eyes.

"What, so am I ruined to you now? Since those men...since they _raped _me, you will have nothing to do with me? I am sorry but I did that for _you!_" I hissed, holding back the hot tears. Suddenly Erik stood us both up and grabbed my wrists, holding me to him. "No, mon ange! I am only thinking of you and what you want! I only thought that it would bring back memories and that you might not want to do this, because of what they did." He explained, while setting me down in the chair and kneeling at my side.

I sighed in relief. As always, he was only thinking of me. "Erik, if you were Raoul and the same thing had happened, I would still be in bed, curled in a ball, crying and having nightmares. It's you. You keep the memories away. You are like a light in my mind that lets no shred of darkness reside in me. You keep me going. That is why I can be your wife in every way possible." I whispered, while kissing the palms of his hands.

I heard him whisper my name before scooping me into his arms and standing me up. He kissed me gently on the lips while holding my hips. He pulled back and led me to the middle of the room, just before the bed. He pulled the white dress over my shoulders and threw it to the floor. He then turned me around, my back facing him, and pulled me to him. I closed my eyes as he slid his hands down my torso while humming. Just like he did when I first saw him, that so many months ago.

His hands stopped at my hips and rested there, on my corset. "Erik," I breathed. "The laces...on my corset." I didn't know why I was struggling to breath. It must have been the way his hands felt running down my torso.

He undid each lace slowly, which made me want to yell at him to hurry, but I didn't. The corset dropped to the ground, leaving me only in my slip. I grabbed Erik's hand and placed it in my hip and slid it up my torso, bringing my slip up with our hands.

Then I was completly bare. But I didn't feel vulnerable, to my surprise. I stepped away from him, letting him look at me, but his eyes remained on my face, never moving. I sighed. Of course he didn't feel worthy to look at me. It was completly like him. But I knew different.

"Love, you are my husband. You can look at me." I said softly. Finally he let his eyes drop. "You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen." He breathed quietly. I half smiled and strode him. The first thing I did was remove his mask. He protested but I stopped him with a kiss to his twisted flesh. His eyes widened. "I didn't remove your mask when we were married, even though I wanted to. Please, let me have this." I whispered before kissing his cheek again.\

"I love you." He growled before scooping me up in his arms and gently placing me on the bed, where we disapperead into the music of the night.


	11. Shopping

The nexe mornig I woke up to a hand on the side of my face. I groggily opened my eyes and realizing I had no clothes on, pulled the sheets to me and sat up, abrubtly. My eyes were wide and hands covered all the private parts of my body. Then slowly I remembered last night. My eyes focused on the confused face of Erik who was sitting up in bed, his hand reaching for me. I smiled in relief and laid back down.

"I'm sorry, my love. For a moment i forgot where I was." I explained. He chuckled and pulled me closer to him. I rested my head on his bare chest and began making circles on his abdomen with my finger. "Did you sleep well?" He asked while stroking my hair. "Yes, very well indeed, with you in my arms, I slept wonderfully." I said, a smile playing across my lips.

"I slept good, too. I only woke up once." He said. "Do you usually wake up in the night?" I asked him, concerned. He nodded. "Usually three or four times. But when you are with me, only once or twice."

"Well, we might need to see a doctor about that." My brow was furrowed and my features were set worridley. Erik smiled and placed a kiss on my forehead. "I enjoy being worried about. But don't. I am used to it." He sighed. "Maybe we could get you medicine, and you could sleep straight through the night." "Whatever you say, ma cherie."

Erik cleared his throat and sat up. "Today we could go shopping, if you wish." He suggested. "In the village?" I asked. He nodded. "Okay, I am okay with that." I said. "Just let me freshen up a bit." I said, kissing Erik's unmaked cheek. "Of course, mon ange. Would you like me to order our breakfast?" He asked. "Yes, please. Just coffee and maybe a biscuit." I ordered sweetly.

I got up and walked to the water room and remembered something. "Oh and Erik, can you send a maid up, please?" I asked. He nodded and pulled on some trousers and a shirt. I walked over to him and took his shirt in my hands. "Let me." I commanded. I buttoned it up for him and tied his scarf, finishing it off with a swift kiss. "You know, I have managed to put on my shirt myself for quite a few years now." He said jokingly. "Alright, fine. Next time you can do it yourself!" I teased, throwing up my hands. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him once more. "But, I like it when you do it better." He whispered before kissing me on the lips.

Then he strode off to fetch a maid and order our breakfast. I sighed and hurried to put on a robe before she arrived. I sat on the divan, waiting. She finally walked in and curtsied. "What do you need, Madame?' She asked. The woman was maybe a few years younger than me, only a girl really. She had red hair that blazed like a fire, and she was short and a little plump around the middle but pleasently so. "Could you draw me a bath, please?" I asked. She nodded and went into the water room. I was confused. Didn't she need to go draw the water and then heat it over the fire?

When I looked in she was leaning over the bath tub and turning some sort of handle, which made water come out of the faucet! "What is this?" I asked, pointing at the running water. "It;s called indoor plumbing, I think. You only need to turn the knob and water comes out! Is there anything else you want, madame?" "Yes, could you bring me my coffee, please?" I asked while walking to the bath and putting my hand under the flowing water.

She nodded and left. I removed my robe, and while the water filled the tub, looked in the mirror. I looked normal, but my hair was a curly mess. But there was something different about me, I couldn't put my finger on it. Then I saw it. My thighs and hips were a little larger. Just a smidge but I could notice it. Then (maybe it was me being paranoid) I thought that my ribs were showing less and less. I would _not _gain any weight. None. I had to keep myself looking wonderful for Erik.

I sighed and turned the handle, making the water stop. I slipped into the warm water, my eyes closing as the water calmed my nerves. Maybe I would skip breakfast, just this once. Erik wouldn't approve but he didn't have to know.

After I felt clean and refreshed I got out of the bath and dried off. A dress was lying on the bed, along with a corset and slip. I called for the maid once more and started to brush my hair. She returned and asked what I needed. I inwardly rolled my eyes. These servants must not be used to serving ladies. "I need you to help me with my corset, please." I ordered politley. She nodded and helped me into it carefully. "If you do not mind, could you tighten it more than usual?" I asked. She did so, and the results pleased me. I might not be able to take deep breaths but I looked amazing!

Erik walked in and placed a kiss on the top of my head. "You look stunning. I will have to keep my guard out. A handsome young lad might try to steal you away." He joked. "That isn't possible. My handsome young lad is right here." I placed my hand on his chest. "My dear, I am neither of those things." He chuckled casually. "You are the most handsome man I have ever seen. And your soul is the same age as mine." I said adoringly. He smiled. "You flatter me, my love. Have you already eaten?" He asked. I didn't want to lie to him but I decided it was best to. "I have eaten all that I think I should." I said, looking down. Erik looked a little confused but recovered quickly. "Our carriage awaits, Christine."

We had shopped for hours and I was utterly exhausted. Erik had bought me so many dresses and corsets and night gowns and other things, that I couldn't even remember them all. Anything that I so much as glanced at, he ordered it to be fitted and delivered to our house, no matter how much it cost. Every time he made a purchase, no matter how small, I would stand on my toes and kiss his cheek. I didn't care if people stared. People already stared at Erik's mask, why not shock them a little more by showing such affection in public?

We were on our way back from the shoe store, and headed to a little shop that sold hair ribbons and such. My stomach was madly swirling since I hadn't eaten all day and my head was starting to spin. When I could no longer walk straight, in fear of falling over, I stopped in my tracks. Erik stopped and looked at my face. 'Erik, I don't feel very well." I whispered, clutching his arm for support. He held my waist to keep me from falling. I felt myself starting to sway and the buildings around me started to spin. I felt my body fall into Erik's arms. He carried me like a baby, now heading towards the carriage.

I hadn't fainted, just collapsed from dizziness. I should have eaten this morning. How stupid of me! The movement of Erik's steps were graceful and careful. They didn't make me any dizzier but I'm sure if I had opened my eyes, I would have vomitted. Finally Erik stopped at what I assumed to be the carriage and set me inside. When I was sure I wouldn't puke, I slowly opened my eyes. Erik was leaning out the door, shouting something to the coachman. He came back inside and stroked my forehead. "Are you alright, Christine?" His concerned eyes were searching my face. "Yes, I'm sorry. This is my fault. I should have eaten breakfast this morning." I replied weakly.

"What? Why did you not eat?" He asked, stroking my cheek. "Well, I am a bit bigger than I would like." I blushed. Erik sighed. "My love, you are so thin! How could you think otherwise?" He exclaimed. "I am a woman. It is only natural to think that we look worse than how we truly do. Don't try to understand the female kind. It will only make you more confused." I tried to joke but Erik was not having it. "I am sorry but I must forbid you from ever doing that again." He commanded. I nodded weakly.

Then the carriage lurched forward, making my stomach drop. I tried taking deep breaths but remembered that I had tied my corset extra tight this morning. I started to breath heavily. "I can't...I can't." I gasped. Erik knew what was wrong and lifted my dress just enough to undo my corset and put it on the floor. He rubbed my back. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yes." I gasped. He gently laid my head in his lap and began running his hands through my hair which comforted me greatly.

I began to drift to sleep before the carriage hit a large hole, bouncing both Erik and I. "Erik, stop the carriage!" I moaned, with my hand over my mouth. He acted quickly, knocking on the wood that seperated the rider from the coachman and yelling for him to halt. As soon as we came to a stop, I flung the door open and collapsed on the dirt road and retched on the ground.

As soon as I hit the ground, Erik's hand was on my back rubbing it, and comforting me. With the other hand he held back my hair. When I had a break in between episodes of puking I whispered to Erik, "Get back in the carriage, you do not need to see me like this." He didn't move, instead put a hand on my stomach to support me from falling completly to the ground.

After a few minutes, it was over, and I sat up. Erik wiped his sleeve across my mouth to my dismay. He helped me back into the carriage and ordered the coachman to ride smoother. I laid down in his lap once more. "Thank you." I weakly whispered. "In sickness or in health, remember?" He said calmly.

I woke up to Erik carrying me into the house, to the servants horror. "Someone fetch the doctor. My wife is ill. If you are not back within the hour, I will have all of your skin!" He barked. I groaned. I didn't need a doctor, I was just stupid, that was all. Erik took my groan as a groan of pain and looked down at me. "What is wrong, my dear?" He asked, still in the middle of the kitchen. I didn't answer in hopes that he would just hurry and take me to the bedroom. He did so, climbing the winding stairs carefully. He entered the room and laid me on the bed before lighting a candle. He sat down at my side and began stroking my hair back from my sweaty forehead.

My eyes fluttered open and I tried smiling but I couldn't. "Erik, I do not need a doctor. I just need food." I whispered. "Oh yes!" he reached over for a small biscuit. "We'll start off with this. We must start slowly so your stomach doesn't get upset." he said while breaking off a piece and bringing it to my lips. "Okay, Doctor." I muttered before accepting the food gratefully.

When I was done he gave me a glass of water to drink, and I did so obediantly. After that Erik laid down next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Sleep now, my angel. I will stay here with you." He cooed. "I'll hold you to that." I whispered before falling into a restless slumber.

I awoke when I felt the sheets being pulled off of me and some very unsettling words were heard. "Do you know when she had her last monthly period?" A mans voice asked. I cracked my eyes open to find a middle aged man talking to Erik. Erik's face was red and he looked at me. I hid my being awake well for he didn't notice me. "Uhh. No." Erik answered. "Could she be pregnant?" The doctor asked another question. I felt my face grow pale. I hadn't thought of that. Could those men have...No. I didn't dare think of it. Erik nearly fell. "No...I mean...It's possible...but..." Erik stuttered. The doctor nodded. "Yes, I do not think she is, but when she wakes I will do some examinations to make sure." He said curtly.

Erik was pale and he looked like he was going to faint so I decided to sit up and "wake up". "Erik. Come here." I whispered, my arms outstretched. He regained some color and strode towards me, kneeling at my side. Tears were in is eyes as he stroked my cheek. "Erik, it's going to be okay. I promise." I whispered, trying to be strong for him. He was looking sadly in my eyes. "I'm so sorry, mon ange." He whispered. I shook my head. "It's going to be fine, my love. It's going to be fine." I repeated, placing my hand on his face.

The doctor cleared his throat. "If you don't mind, I need to examine Christine privatley.' He said almost rudely. "What do you need to do that I must leave her for?" Erik questioned. The doctor's eyes softened. "My love, it's a woman examination. It is not proper for you to be in the room." I expained softly. He nodded and kissed my forehead and hesitantly left the room.

After the doctor was finished with his questioning and exams, he called Erik back in. Erik knelt back by my bedside and took my hand. The doctor stood before us, his eyes soft. "Christine, you are not pregnant. You only need to eat more, and tighten your corset less." He said. Erik sighed in relief and I smiled. I wanted children, but not from those monsters. I wanted Erik's children.

The doctor got paid and finally left, leaving me with instructions to eat every meal and not tighten my corset tighter than normal. Erik sat at my side, gazing at me lovingly. He rubbed his hand up and down my arm. "I was so afraid." he whispered. "I know, my love. I was too." I agreed. "So you do not want children?" His face stayed neutral. "Yes, of course i want children. But I want _your _children." I answered. He shook his head. "But what if they are like me?" He asked. "Then I would love them. If they weren't like you I would love them too. I don't care what they look like." I said, my hand sliding down his face.

"I love you, Christine. I don't want to see you sick ever again." He whispered. I laughed. "If we do have children, you will see me like that every day!" I joked. Erik's face remained serious. "I'm not sure if I could bear that." He answered. I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Erik." I whispered.


	12. Solitude

Erik doted on me for the remainder of the day, feeding me, talkng to me, and brushing my hair. That night as we both laid in bed, preparing for sleep I felt a surge of guilt. "I am sorry, Erik." I apologized. "For what?" He asked. "Ruining our first day of being man and wife." i explained. "No, ma cherie. You could not help it. I should be making you feel more beautiful. Then you wouldn't have found it necessary to not feed yourself." he argued. "You always find some way to blame youself. No, it was completly my fault. You make me feel more beautiful than an angel. But I am a woman, my love. We have weaknesses." I joked. Erik kissed me goodnight and we fell asleep in one another's arms.

The next week was perfect. I would wake to Erik kissing my cheek or the smell of coffee. Erik would fetch our breakfast and we would dine together, holding hands the whole time. Then we would stroll in the rose garden, stopping to smell the newly budded flowers. He would pick one for me and dethorn them so I would not prick myself. We would go upstairs and talk for a few hours before going to the library to read. Then when I tired of reading, I would go to the bedroom for a nap, and Erik would go to the music room to play his music. But as the weeks past, he spent more and more time in the music room, and less time with me.

At first it was just while I slept but then it was all morning, then all afternoon, and eventually he only joined me for breakfast and dinner. I understood that he was used to being alone, and that's what brought him comfort, but it left me empty and lonely. Every once and a while he would call me in to sing with him, but that only happened every few days.

One day, I, myself, prepared his lunch. I had never cooked before and I had asked one of the servants to help me make Shepards Pie. I spent all morning making it. I put all my energy into it and was exhausted by the time lunch hour came. I put it on a plate and walked to his door and knocked timidly. "Come in." Was my blunt reply. I opened the door and entered the dark room. A single candle lit up the room dimly. I walked to Erik's chair and set the dish on the piano. "Christine, don't do that! You'll ruin my piano." he scolded, removing the food dish and placing it in his lap. "I am sorry, my love.' I stammered.

He sighed. "It is alright." He lifted the plate off of his lap and put it on the nearest round table. He motioned for me to sit in his lap. I did so happily. I fed him his shepards pie, and told him it was made by myself. "Christine! You made this?" He was shocked. I nodded. "That is highly improper. But thank you. It is all the better because you made it." He gave up on trying to scold me. I started to fidget with my skirt. "I was wondering if you wanted to take a stroll in the garden?" I inquired timidly. He turned away. "I am afraid I am much too busy, my dear." Was my answer. I sighed and stood up, taking his plate. I kissed the top of his head. "I miss you." I whispered. Erik turned around. "But I am right here, my love." He said, confused. I nodded. "I know." I said before leaving the room.

Another month passed and there was no change. I was begininng to feel quite deserted in the world. I knew that I had to give Erik his space, but I needed him near me. One day I sat in the library and began to think(never a good thing). I began to think of a solution to my little problem. Something that was bound to bring him back to me!

I walked happily to the music room where Erik, of couse, sat playing a piece that he had written. It was absolutley beautiful. I had spent many nights sitting outside the door, listening to his hands press on the keys and make a wonderful sound. This song, in paticular, he had played many times. I entered without knocking and snuck up behind him and placed my hands on his shoulders. He didn't jump. He must have heard me come in. "Yes, Christine"? He almost sounded annoyed. "Can we talk?" I asked. He sighed and motined for me to sit down.

"Erik, I was just wondering. Well I was thinking and...Can we have a child?" I rushed to the point. Erik looked taken aback. "Christine, I don't know." He said, turning away. But I grabbed his hand. "Please?" I pleaded. I just knew a child would keep him away from the piano. It would bring him to me, and we could become a family. "Christine, it's so soon. We've only been married two monthes." He repied. "Erik, please..." I started but he interrupted me. "Why can't you just be happy with what you've got?" He was refraining from yelling. My temper began to rise. "I am happy! I just think that we would love a child!" I argued. "Christine, no. Not now. Please, leave me be." He was breathing heavily.

Okay, no he was really making me mad. "That's always how it is. Leave you alone. You want to know why I want a child so badly?" I hissed. He nodded, his jaw clenched. "Yes, Christine. Tell me why you will not stop nagging me about the subject." He said calmly. But I was anything but calm. "Because I am lonley, Erik! You may share a house with me but we might as well live in different countries! I yearn for your company but you stay in this blasted room all day! I am bored! I have nothing to occupy my time." I yelled. Erik's face got red. He stood up and towered over me. "Oh, so you're bored, are you? Are you bored of me already? Are you going to run off with Raoul now?" he growled. I took a step back. "Erik, you know I would never..." He interrupted me. "Just like you did before? Are you going to betray be again and leave me once more?" His voice was calm but his body shook.

I went pale. "Erik I will never leave you." I whispered. He ignored me and walked out of the room. I followed, my anger bubbling to the surface. He was about to go into the bedroom when I stopped him. "Now you're just going to go into another dark room and shut me out? Fine, but you are the one leaving me!" I screamed before fleeing down the stairs. I didn't stop until I reached the library. I flung myself on the divan and started to sob. I cried my heart out. Had he stopped loving me? Did I do something wrong? I knew I would never know those questions until I asked him. But I didn't want to face him.

After a few minutes of pondering I wiped away my tears and started up the stairs, taking my time. I reached the door and was about to reach for the handle when the door swung open and there stood Erik. He looked surprised for a moment but composed himself. His eyes were puffy and his cheeks were red. "Christine." He whispered before I jumped into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his hips and my arms around his neck. My body was twisted around his but he carried me as if I didn't weigh anything at all. He set me on the bed and my tears came back. "Erik, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have.." Erik put a finger to my lips. "No, it is I who is sorry. I over reacted. I have left you quite alone, which was very wrong of me. I promise to do better. Please forgive me." He whispered. I could only nod. He wiped away my tears and began kissing my neck.

I opened my eyes for just a moment and saw something crimson running down his masked cheek. I pulled away and removed his mask. He flinched. What I saw horrified me. Long scratch marks ran down his distorted cheek. They were bloody and raw,making his flesh seem worse. "Dear God. Oh, Erik did you do this to yourself?" I cried. He looked down revealing the answer with his sad eyes. "Oh God, Erik no! I am so sorry!" I sobbed, collapsing in his arms. "I am so very sorry! I cannot believe I made you feel this way! Please do not ever do this again!" I started planting kisses along his distorted cheek, my tears mingiling with his own. "Promise me." I begged. "I promise, my dear." He whispered.

Then he laid me down and made amends without words.


	13. The Visitor

Erik did get better. He never went in the music room alone, unless I was sleeping. I felt guilty for taking him away from his music, but I was his wife. He had an hour to play the piano while I napped, and once a day we would sing together, so it wasn't like I had not let him touch the piano. He looked happy, and I was over joyed. Isn't that what mattered?

One day, about a week after our fight, Erik rounded up all the male servants and took them to the edge of the land to cut down trees for firewood. He owned about 20 acres so the border of the land was pretty far from the house. I gave all the girl servants the day off, to do whatever they wished. I said they could all use the carriage and go into town if they pleased. They all smiled broadly and cried out their thanks as they hurried off to get ready.

I sighed and went outside to bid farewell to my husband. He stood, watching the men saddle the horses that were going to drag the trees back to the house so they could chop them into firewood. I snuck up behind him and put my hand on his shoulder. He spun around, already knowing it was me. "I'll miss you, my dear husband." I said while pulling him into an embrace. My head rested on his chest and he kissed my hair. "I'll be gone until dinner time, but if you need anything at all, feel free to tell the stable boy to saddle a horse for you and you can ride over to us. We will be over there, towards the east." He pointed in the direction. "I'm leaving the stable boy here in case you need him, alright? Behave yourself, my love." He ordered, kissing my forehead.

"Why can't I come with you?" I whined. Erik chuckled. "Because, it's warm outside and I'm afraid that you might over heat." He explained. "It's only May! I promise to be good!" I begged. He shook his head. "It would be doing me a favor if you just stayed here." He laughed at my pout. I found no amusement, but couldn't stay mad. "Be good. I love you." He whispered. "Don't over work yourself or I will be quite upset when you return. You'll need all your energy to stroll in the gardens after dinner." I ordered, giving his hand a squeeze before walking back into the house.

I didn't know what I was going to do all day. I guess I could read or maybe sew. I didn't know what to sew, though. And I had almost read every book that Erik had suggested. Maybe I could bake Erik something. I'd made him cookies before. That time they didn't turn out so good but maybe I could do better this time. I nodded to myself and was about to call to a servant to help me prepare, but remembered that I had given the day off. I didn't know where the supplies were. How was I going to find anything? I walked towards the kitchen with determination. I had all day to figure it out, I supposed.

Two hours later I wiped my hands on my apron. My work was finished, at last. It took me a while to find the pans, bowls, eggs, flour, and all that but I managed. I stood before my creation and marveled at it. I had made about 40 petite sugar cookies. They were a little brown around the edges, and they didn't look very pretty, but as I placed one on my tongue, I knew that they couldn't have tasted better.

I was putting them on a dish when I heard a knock at the door. _Who could that be?_ I wondered. I figured it was just the stable boy, checking in on me, as he was told. i dusted of my hands and wiped the flour off of my forehead. Walking towards the door, I looked at the ground, not thinking enough to look through the window before opening the door.

I opened up the doro, a smile plastered on my face, ready to tell the boy that I was fine and offer him a cookie. But it was not the stable boy at the door. My heart stopped and I felt faint.

"Raoul." I whispered. I tried shutting the door but his foot stopped it from closing. "No, no, little Lotte. Come, let your old friend in." he didn't wait for my answer, instead opened the door and strode inside. "Raoul, get out. You shouldn't be here." I ordered, trying to act confident. He only laughed. "Christine, I've come to take you home. Now come and pack your things. Madame Giry will be worried if we do not return to Paris soon." He commanded, like he owned me. "I'm not going with you, Raoul. I belong here. This is my home." I said, choking on ym own spit. He sighed. "I knew you would resist. Please, do not make this any harder then it needs to be."

"No. I am married, Raoul. I cannot and will not go with you." I stated, defiantley. He looked taken aback. "You...married that...that...monster?" He whispered. I nodded. "Yes. I love him. I am sorry Raoul, but the love I have for you is one for a brother not a husband. That is why I could not marry you. So please, just get out." I ordered without sympathy. He shook his head back and forth. "No...no. No, you cannot be married! No, you are coming with me." He grabbed my wrist and brought his face close to mine. I could smell the whiskey on his breath. "Raoul, you're drunk." I stated. He ignored me.

I wished Erik or the male servants were here! The stable boy was, but I had no way of getting to him. Then I had an idea. I didn't know if it would work but I had to try. Raoul was drunk so I might be able to convince him. "Raoul, please, come sit down." I whispered, giving his hand a pat. I led him to the sitting room and gestured for him to sit on the divan. He did so, flopping down like the drunkard he was. "Do you want a cookie? I made them myself?" I asked, trying to sound sweet but not being able to disguise the mockery in my tone. he nodded. "And maybe a glass of tea?" He looked annoyed. "Fine." He waved his hand.

I swept out of the room. I didn't have much time so I hurried to the kitchen and out the french doors. I ran to the stable where the stable boy slept, his hat over his eyes. I shook his shoulder. "Wake up!" I whispered urgently. He bolted up and looked at me, his eyes wide. "Ride to your master and tell him to come quickly, it is an emergency. Please hurry!" I ordered. He nodded and jumped on the nearest horse, riding bare back. I sighed in relief and ran back inside. I gathered a few cookies and grabbed a mug of tea that one of the servants had left laying about. I was thankful for their carelessness.

I returned to Raoul, trying not to look winded. I walked over to him and handed him the refreshments. He took a bite of the cookie and gave me a smirk. "So, he makes you cook, does he? How uncivilized." He spat. I frowned. "No, I do it of my own accord. Because I enjoy it." I hissed back. He glared at me and stood up, towering over me. "Come here, you slut." he grabbed the back of my neck and throwing me on the divan. He started pacing the room, stopping every few moments to look at me with anger in his eyes. I was afraid of what he was thinking, afraid that he would take me away."Why did you choose him?" He asked a hint of sadness in his voice. I softened my tone. "I love him, Raoul." I whispered.

He didn't reply just kept pacing. "I knew when you sang in Don Juan with him, that you loved him. But I thought that you loved me more. But when you didn't meet me at the cafe, I realized that you didn't intend on marrying me. You just used me for comfort. Then I recieved your note, confirming my theory. I told one of my servants to track down your carriage before you left Paris. He did, and I followed you to your house, vowing to return for you. Now, here we are." He spread his arms and smirked.

I nodded. "Raoul, sit down. We can talk about this." I encouraged. He strode to me and raised a finger. "Don't tell me what to do! You are mine now and it will be me that tells you what to do." He hissed, sending spit flying to my face. I didn't flinch, trying to show him that I wasn't afraid of him.

The sunlight poured into the room and something on Raoul's pants caught my eye. I looked down and saw a pistol strapped to his pocket. I didn't let my face show that I had seen it. Raoul sat next to me and began removing my skirt. "No! No, Raoul don't!" I protested, trying to kick or hit him. He ignored my attempt at protest and carried on his buisness. Then I saw Erik appear silently in the doorway. His face was red, and his fists were clenched. He was about to run into the room but I stopped him with my hand. Raoul didn't notice, for he was hungrily yanking at my corset strings.

I made a gun with my fingers, showing Erik the gun in Raoul's pocket. He nodded and stayed hidden behind the door, only allowing his face to be seen. "Raoul, please don't." I begged, running out of options. "Raoul,I'm with child!" I lied. He stopped and looked at me. I saw Erik's eyes widen. I would explain to him later. If there was a later. "Yes, I'm with his child." I whispered. He let his arms fall and put his face to his knees. I heard him start to cry softly. I put one hand on my completly flat stomach and the other on his back. I pulled him into an embrace, to his and Erik's surprise. I slowly pulled the gun out of his pocket without him noticing and placed it on the ground.

I had a half tied up corset and a slip on to my embarassment, but I would have to think of that later. Right now I was only trying to keep Erik and I alive. "Raoul." I whispered. "You should leave." I suggested. He pulled back and looked angry once more. "Christine, no. _We're leaving."_ He growled and pulled me to my feet. I gasped as he kissed me, roughly and without love. I tried to break free but that only made his lips crash into mine more.

I moaned in pain as he gripped my shoulders. My eyes were wide open and i saw Erik run to me, his fist in the air. Raoul fell to the ground as Erik's fist made contact with his neck. He moaned and rolled over, clutching his neck. Erik was quick and retrieved the gun off of the floor, pointing it at Raoul. "Erik, no!" I rushed to his side, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't kill him." I begged. "But Christine, he tried to.." He stopped when he knew I wouldn't give in. He sighed and let his arms fall to his side, gun still in hand. He walked to the window to call the stable boy but before he could say anything I cried out as Raoul (who I thought had fainted) grabbed my neck and held something cold to my throat. I recognized it to be a knife.

Erik spun around and pointed the pistol once more at Raoul. "No, no, no. If you shoot I slice." He said calmly. "Now, we are going to leave here now. I don't care if she's with child, She's mine." he hissed. Erik looked so menacing, that even I was scared. "I swear to God, if you lay a hand on her I will kill you and your family." He growled. Raoul only laughed. "Now, I want you to stay where you are. Don't take another step or she will pay." He threatened. I gulped. Before we stepped out of the door I gathered my courage. "Erik, I love you!" I cried, afraid that I would never see him again. "I love you, mon ange." He whispered back. Then I felt a slice of pain in my chest. Raoul pulled away the knife. "Shut up!" He yelled. I cried out in pain. Blood dripped down my chest from the small cut he had given me.

Erik reacted without thinking and stepped forward. Raoul, ready to cut me again, stepped back but instead of a sharp razor blade cut, I felt myself falling. I saw the ceiling get farther and farther away and then felt the stairs hit my body. I bounced down them, each one bruising my ribs or legs. I finally stopped and felt myself on the flat ground. I looked up and saw Erik point the gun at Raoul and shoot without hesitating. His body hit the ground with a thud. I moaned. raoul was dead and I was probably injured. I felt a pain in my ankle and felt something warm and gooey slide down my forehead.

Erik ran down the stairs and was at my side in no time. "Ma cherie, are you okay? Can you hear me?" He asked frantically. I couldn't answer, instead laid limply on the floor. My eyes were open and I tried to move to comfort Erik but when I did I just felt pain so I gave up. "Don't move, Christine." He commanded softly. I obeyed and let him lift me into his arms. He carried me up the stairs and pulled my face to his chest so I would not see Raoul's bloody lifeless body. He placed me on the bed and stroked my hair from my face. "I'll be right back, my love." He whispered before disappearing.

I tried not to think of Raoul's body just outside my door. Instead I thought of Erik, and how he was so very protective. i loved him with all my heart. A while later, he returned, blood on his shirt and sweat on his brow. Seeing this, a sob escaped my throat, making me cry out in pain. He ran to my side and stroked my hair. "I'm so sorry, my dear Angel." he whispered while I sobbed into his chest. I cried and cried, until my tears were completly gone and I could not cry anymore. "The doctor will be here shortly." He said with my head still buried in his chest. He then placed a hand on my stomach. "Are you okay?" he whispered, his hand rubbing my abdomen lovingly. "Erik, I'm not...I'm not pregnant." I admitted, looking down. His hand stopped.

"I only said that so Raoul wouldn't... you know." I explained sadly. "Did I get your hopes up?" I tried to make light of the situation. I looked up to see his face. He looked a little disappointed but gave me a soft smile. "Yes, my love. You did. But we will have plenty of time for that later. Right now we need to focus on you recovering." He said, removing his hand from my stomach and putting it on my cheek.

Then I remembered the pain in my ankle. I moaned. "I think my ankle might be twisted, or maybe broken." I said, cringing at the thought. He looked like he was in pain as well. "Erik, are you hurt?" I asked, concerned. he shook his head. "I only hurt at the thought of you in pain." He explained. I smiled, telling myself not to show that I was in pain anymore.

Then we heard a knock at the door. "Come in." Erik shouted. The doctor opened the door and walked in. "And what do we have here?" The doctor asked. Erik stood up and shook the doctor's hand. "She fell down the stairs." He said simply. The doctor nodded and pulled away the sheets to examine me. i remembered that I was only in my corset and slip and tried to cover myself up, but the pain stopped me. I moaned quietly.

Erik looked pained so I reached out my hand for him to take. He did so, kneeling at my side. The doctor lifted my leg which made me almost scream in pain. Erik swallowed and squeezed my hand harder. "I am sorry, Erik." I whispered, remembering that he got upset when he saw me hurting. "No, ma cherie. If you need to scream, do so." He cooed. I nodded.

The doctor cleared his throat when he was done. "Well, I believe she has broken her ankle and has a few bruised ribs. The rest is just cuts and bruises. But I am going to need to set that ankle back in place." He explained. I gulped. Erik sat up straighter. "Do you have medicine that you can give her so that she won't feel any pain?" he asked. The doctor shook his head. "I cannot give her morphine." He then started into an explanation in wich i did not understand.

Erik turned towards me. "Erik, you should leave. I don't want you to get upset." I whispered, trying to give him a brave smile. He shook his head. "Do not worry about me, my love. I will stay with you." He said, not taking no for an answer. I nodded and smiled at him gratefully. He kissed my forehead as the doctor prepared things. Erik asked for a glass of brandy and brought the cup to my lips. The hot liquid slid down my throat, burning my insides. The doctor looked at me. "Ready?" He asked. i nodded. Erik held my hand with one hand and stroked my forehead with another. "I am right here, my love." He whispered.

Then I felt a sharp, hot pain in my ankle, spreading up my entire body. It burned and ached, throbbing as my blood pulsed. I tried to hold back my scream but it erupted from my chest without warning. I saw Erik start to choke back a sob, his face twisted in pain. I squeezed his hand as another burst of pain made me yell again. Then the doctor stepped back. "I am done." He said proudly. Erik ignored him, his eyes never leaving my face. "Thank you." I gasped out. I turned to Erik. "Erik?" I checked to see if he was alright. He was pale and sweat beaded his forehead. He didn't respond to my touch.

"Doctor? My husband..Is he alright?" I asked worridley. The doctor went to him and shook his shoulder. No response. Then Erik blinked and was back with me. "Erik, are you okay?" I asked. He nodded. The doctor walked off, gathering his things. "He is just exhausted and cannot bear to see you in pain. I have seen many husbands like that. Their wives are in labor and they are outside the door, almost fainting everytime they hear a scream." he chuckled. Erik snapped his head to the side. "Thank you, doctor. Tell one of the servants to pay you on your way out. They know what to do." He ordered. "Alright. Now, she needs rest and should not stand or walk for about two weeks. I'll return then and exmine her." Then he was gone.

The pain in my ankle was still great but I tried to ignore it and focus on Erik. He climbed into bed next to me. "Are you in pain, my love?" He asked. I sighed. "Yes, but there is not much I can do about it." I answered. Erik smoothed my hair back from my forehead. "You are so brave." He whsipered. "I cannot bear to see you in this much pain ever again." he said. I smiled weakly. "Childbirth, my love is much more painful than this. Or so i've heard." I joked. He frowned. "Then why can we not get a child from an orphange?" He asked. I shook my head. "Do not be silly. I want _your_ child." I answered.

He sighed. "Like I said, we have plenty of time."


	14. Love for Two

**Hey guys! I hope that you are enjoying the story so far! Thank you so much for reading it. I know I'm not the best writer, but it helps to release the thoughts in your head. Try it sometime! Anyways, please REVIEW! It makes me so happy to read your thoughts and suggestions. If you have an idea for the story, I will be happy to hear it. Just inbox me. Thanks again!**

**Your Obedient Servant,**

**Alyssa**

I woke in a cold sweat and tears streaming down my face. Because for one I had a nightmare about Raoul. For two my ankle was aching so much that I could feel every beat of my heart in my leg. I sat up and cried out. I covered my mouth and glanced at the sleeping form of Erik. He stirred and bolted up, knowing that I was awake. "Mon ange, what is the matter?" He asked softly. I let out a little whimper. "My ankle." i replied, crying softly. He gently took me in his arms and rubbed my back. "I know it hurts, my love. Would you like some brandy?" He suggested. I shook my head. "That stuff burns, and tastes awful." I said. He chuckled.

"Is there anything I can do?" He inquired. I took his hand and brought it to my cheek. "sing to me, a Angel." I whispered. He smiled and began tracing the outline of my features with his finger. I closed my eyes, his cool finger running along my lps.

"Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation.."

Erik took care of me for the next few weeks, brushing my hair, feeding me, carrying me anywhere I needed to go, and to my dismay, bathing me.

"Erik, I'm not a baby. Just carry me to the bathtub and I will do the rest!" I protested as he sat on the bed next to me. He scooped me into his arms gently. "Okay now set me in the chair and turn on the faucet." I ordered. He did so obediantly. Then I removed my robe and laid it aside. Once the tub was filled with hot water, Erik picked me up and deposited me in the tub. I sighed. "You can wash my hair, if you wish." I said defeated. Erik smiled and sat while I washed everything else.

"There is a bottle of shampoo in the cabinet over there." I pointed. He grabbed the pink bottle and walked towards me. He knelt beside me and cupped his hands in the water and slowly wet my hair. I leaned back and closed my eyes, enjoying the relaxation. He poured some shampoo on my head and began massaging it in with his fingers. "That is delightful." I whispered. I could tell he was smiling. He rubbed the shampoo throughout my hair, down to the very ends. Then he gently dunked my head in the water, but left my face dry. He rubbed my scalp until there was no trace of shampoo left. Then he raised me up and put a hand to my cheek.

It felt wonderful, but a thought plagued me. "Erik, tell me what you did with Raoul." I whispered. He stopped and stared into my face. Fear and shame flodded his green eyes, making me want to take back my question. But it had been burning within my chest all night and I couldn't take it any longer. He shook his head to clear it, and looked me straight in the eye. "He was dead, Christine. Dead. There is nothing that anyone could have done to change that." He said quietly. I nodded and looked down into the water. I guess I didn't want to know, anyways.

A tear fell into the soapy water, clearing away the soap. Erik saw my tears and lifted my head gently with his hand. "My love, I am so sorry." He whispered. I sniveled up my tears and gave him a brave smile. "I'm fine. I never loved Raoul. I just...Wish he didn't have to die for loving me." I finished in a whisper, still trying to hold my brave smile. I shook my head, to clear away the thoughts and gave Erik's hand a pat.

"Do you wish to get out or sit in the tub for a little while?" He asked. "I'll get out if you don't mind." I answered. He lifted me out of the water and sat me down in the chair, handing me a towell. when I was dry, he lifted me into his arms once more. But before he could open the door I grabbed his neck and pulled his face closer to mine and kissed his lips gently. He pulled back, smiling. "Thank you for taking care of me." I whispered.

Erik leaned into me once more and planted a swift kiss on my lips. "You're welcome, my dear." He answered.

Things continued like that for the next two weeks. Erik would dote on me, I would protest, and he would usually win in the end.

Then one day the doctor retuned. Erik was laying in the bed with me, reading Wuthering Heights aloud. We were at the part where Heathcliff became a servant. It almost had me to tears but then a knock on the door interrupted us. "Come in." Erik called. The doctor walked in, holding his case of medical supplies. "Hello, doctor." I greeted. Erik rose and shook his hand. The doctor went straight to business and began to examine me, lifting my leg and checking my bruised ribs. "She seems to be doing fine. Let us see if she can walk." He suggested. Erik stood beside me and helped me sit up and swing my legs to the side of the bed. Leaning heavily on him, I shakily stood up straight. My ankle protested and threatened to collapse beneath me, but I was determined to get out of this blasted bed.

Slowly I let go of Erik's shoulder and tried to stand on my own. He wouldn't let go of my hand though, afraid I would fall. At first I swayed and had a little trouble but a few moments later I was able to stand still on my own. Then I tried to take a step. My wounded ankle stayed while my other foot left the ground to take a step. Pain shot up my leg, surprising me and making me lose my balance. I fell but before I hit the ground, Erik dived and caught my waist. He pulled me back up but this time held my waist as I tried aagain to take a step. I smiled at him gratefully.

With Erik's help I finally took my first step. I smiled up at Erik, who smiled back with adoration and pride. I took another step then another. "Dear, maybe could I try to walk without you holding me this time?" I asked sweetly. Erik nodded and slowly let go of me, even though his hands hovered over my shoulders in case I fell again. I shakily placed one foot in front of the other and started to walk again! Erik clapped his hands together. "Good girl! You are doing to good, Christine." He encouraged. I made a circle and turned around, smiling the whole time.

I walked slowly back to Erik and collapsed into his arms. We both started to laugh. "Let's not over exert ourselves." He said tenderly sitting me back on the bed. I nodded in agreement. The doctor walked over to me. "You can resume all your daily activities but when your ankle starts to hurt, just rest for a moment. I should be back to check on you in a few weeks." He bowed and then left.

"We don't even know that man's name." Erik whispered after he left. I laughed. "You're right!" I exclaimed. "So, I can resume all my daily activities." I whispered seductivley, running my hand up his chest. He nodded. "Yes, that's what he said." He growled before playfully biting my neck. I laughed and began kissing his cheek. He drew in his breath sharply. I pulled away from him, wondering what the cause of his sudden gasp was. There were nail marks on his now bare shoulder. "Did I do that? Sorry, love." I apologized, kissing the scratch. "Let me make it up to you." I purred before he kissed my lips, silencing me.

"Christine, where are we going?"

It was two monthes after Raoul died and we were in a carriage, on our way to dinner. Only Erik didn't know that. I was surprising him. He was blind folded and was getting a little annoyed with my childish surprises but I thought it was extremly amusing. i kissed his lips but he could hardly respond, being blind folded and all. "you'll see once we get there, my love." I said mysteriosly. He sighed. I laughed. "Are you angry with me, my love?" I asked, my face only inches from his. "No, my dear. Only curious." He reached out his hand and I took it, tracing circles in his palm with my thumb.

Finally the carriage stopped and Erik smiled with relief. I opened the door and took his hand, leading him down the steps. "Can I take off my blind fold yet?" He asked. "Nope." I answered simply. I led him to a small building and handed him a bundle of clothes. "Go in here and put these on. But don't come back out without the blind fold!" I commanded and pushed him inside the changing closet. I went inside a seperate one and did the same, hurrying so I could stand outside and make sure that he did not peek.

I felt very exposed in the clothes, but I supposed that it was okay, considering where we were. I stood outside Erik's door, waiting for him to come out. Finally the door opened slowly. "Christine, why are you making me wear this?" he whined. I giggled and took his hand in mine, leading him to the next destination. He must have guessed where we were when our bare feet met the hot sand, but he didn't say anything. I led him to the exact same spot where he proposed, a small table beside the rolling ocean waves. Then I turned him towards the ocean and undid the blind fold. He smiled as his eyes adjusted to the bright light of the sun.

"It's perfect, Christine" he said before pulling me into an embrace and kissed me softly. "Come, I didn't make you wear the bathing suit for nothing!" I giggled. Then he noticed my bathing suit. It was one of the longest that the store had, even though it still only reached my knees. "Christine, you look amazing." He breathed. I smiled and with his hand in mine, ran towards the water. I made both of us run in without hesitating. The warm water greeted my skin, cooling me down. The water reached my chest and Erik's mid section. "Isn't this amazing?" I yelled. He nodded. "I've never swam before." He admitted.

"Well, it's time you start!" I shrieked before leaping onto his back. He laughed and spun me around. I splashed his face but remembered his mask. "Erik, do you want me to take off your mask and set it on the table? I've reserved the beach so no one will be here." I asked. He hesitantly agreed. i took off his mask and placed a kiss on his cheek before running through the water, mask in hand. I set the mask on the table and caught my breath. All this running was making me thirsty! "Are you alright, Christine?" I heard Erik yell. I nodded and gave him a thumbs up. I took a swig of water that sat on the table and walked back to the water.

I reached Erik and he pulled me into his arms, kissing me softly. I pulled back, breathless. I jumped onto him, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. "Erik do you love me?" I asked. He looked confused. "Of course, my love." He answered. "How much?" "More than there are drops in this ocean." He replied. "How long will you love me?" I asked another question. "Forever. And then some. I will love you after the moon falls to the earth. And after God Himself dies." he said. I smiled and kissed his lips, passionatley. I pulled back, gasping for breath. "Erik, I'm with child." I whispered happily, staring into his eyes.

"What? Really? Oh, Christine!" He cried happily. He spun me around in the water, but more careful now. He kissed me but all the while we were both smiling. I climbed off of him and led him to the table where are food waited.

I sat in his lap while we ate, his hand on my stiil flat stomach and mine around his neck. We fed eachother just as we did our wedding night. Now we had another reason to celebrate. "Are you happy, Erik?" I asked, a teasing smile on my lips. "Very much, Christine. A year ago I would never have imagined that I would be here, with you as my wife and expecting a child. I am beyond happy." He answered before kissing my forehead. "Are you happy, Christine?" He asked the question to me. "Erik, I am honored to be your wife and the mother of your child. I could never ask for more." I replied.

That night as we laid in bed, Eik's hand on my abdomen and mine on his chest, Erik brought up the subject of gender. "What do you want it to be, Christine?" He asked. I pondered for a moment. "Well, I would love either one but I really want my firstborn to be a son." I answered. Erik nodded. "I want a girl." He whispered. I laughed. Of course we would want two different things. He stroked my abdomen lovingly. "I love you." He whispered before drifting off to sleep.


	15. In Sickness and In Health

I woke the next morning to Erik rubbing my stomach and kissing my cheek. I smiled groogily. "Good morning, my love." I greeted him. He smiled at me. "Did you sleep well?" He asked. I nodded. "Did you?" "Just fine." He replied. "Do I need to ask the doctor about sleeping pills the next time he visits?" I remembered Erik telling me that he never slept through the night. He chuckled. "No, my dear. I am flattered that you worry, so." He said, amused. He turned his attention to where his hand laid.

"And how is our little one?" He inquired. i put my hand over his. "For now, he is calm, but things will change in a few weeks." I joked. Erik laid his head down next to mine. "You have made me the happiest man in the world." He whispered. I gave him a half smile. "And you, darling, have made all of my dreams come true. I couln't ask for more. God has blessed me in so many ways," I said back.

My stomach started to growl. Erik chuckled. "I will be right back with breakfast, mon ange." He said before striding out. I sighed and sat up, rubbing my eyes. I flung my legs over the bed and headed for the water room. I brushed my hair and tied it back with a ribbon. I slipped my nightgown on and pulled my slip over my head. I wrapped the corset around me, waiting for Erik to get back to tie the laces. He finally returned, breakfast tray in hand. He set it down on the table and walked over to me. "Would you lace me up, darling?" I asked sweetly. He shook his head and pulled the corset off of me. I raised a questioning brow.

"You are with child, Christine, You cannot wear a corset." He scolded. I blushed. "I'm sorry. I simply forgot." I made an excuse. "No more corsets until the baby is here, safe in our arms." He whispered, taking me in his arms. I had my back to him but my back leaned up against his chest. My head was tilted sideways and my eyes were closed. His hands slid down my torso slowly. But instead of resting them on my hips like he normally did, he placed them on my abdomen, stroking it with adoration.

I sighed in annoyance as my stomach growled, interrupting. Erik laughed and led me to the table. "Come, my dear. You must eat." I sat down in front of my dish. It was filled with eggs and bacon and a small biscuit on the side. "Yum." My mouth watered just looking at it. Then I dug in, tearing the breakfast apart, eating all of the eggs and only leaving a single piece of bacon. "I'm sorry. That was extremly rude of me." I apologized, heat rising to my cheeks. "There is no need to apologize, you were hungry so you ate. Where is the harm?" He shrugged his shoulders. I looked at his still full plate of eggs and bacon.

Suddenly the aroma coming from his plate sent my stomach churning, leaving my hand covering my nose. "Christine, what is wrong?" Erik asked reaching for me. I closed my eyes, trying to block out the sight of the food as well. Erik got up and knelt beside me. "Are you okay, my dear?" He was really worried now, rubbing my back and clutching my free hand. I started to gag and ran to the water room. I went to the nearest thing I could find- the water basin, and started to vomit inside of it. Erik ran in behind me, holding back my hair, and rubbing my back. When I was done Erik gently lifted me into his arms and took me to the bed.

"Are you okay, now?" He asked. I nodded. "I swear, I am going to skin those servants alive! They must not have cooked your eggs all the way." He muttered. He got up to go scold them but I grabbed his hand. I sighed. I was going to have to explain everything to him. "Erik sit down." I ordered. He did so, sitting at the edge of the bed. "I know you haven't been...exposed... to this sort of thing before, so I'm going to try and explain a few things to you." I said kindly. He was a genius but there were some things that he just knew nothing about.

I took his hand and looked away from his confused face. "My love, I'm going to try to make this not awkward." I said. He nodded, still looking a little confused. "Alright, first of all, when a woman is pregnant, in the first month or two, sometimes three, she gets sick all the time. Puking, fainting, all those sort of things." I explained. He listened intently, interrupting every so often to ask a question. I would answer best I could, but sometimes his mind was too great for mine and I didn't know the answer. Finally I got to the last part. "And her hips are stretching wider and wider with each contraction. That is why they hurt so bad." I finished. Erik's face was twisted. "So, that's what's going to happen to you?" He whispered. I nodded, feeling a little afraid myself.

He pulled me to him. "It is alright, my love. I will be with you the whole time." He encouraged. I knew he wouldn't be but I wouldn't tell him that part yet. But then part of my mind nagged at me. _Do not keep things from him! It is cruel and mean of you to even think of lying to him. _I sighed, giving up. "No, my love. You won't be." I said sadly. He took my shoulders, alarmed. "Men, besides the doctor, are not in the room when a baby is born. They wait outside." I explained. "What?" He was visibally upset. Then a wave of camness overcame it. "Then we will be the first to change that rule." He said confidantly. I shook my head but he put a hand to my lips before I could say anything. "We don't care what society thinks, remember?" He said, kissing my forehead.

I decided to let it drop. "Come, my love. Let us take a walk. Some fresh air will do me some good." I suggested. He smiled. "That sounds like a good idea." He agreed while getting up and donning his coat. "Get ready. I will send a servant up to clean our...little mess." He reffered to the water basin filled with my vomit. I blushed. "When will we tell them our news?" I asked. He pondered for a moment but then his face lit up. "Let us celebrate, tonight. We can have a dinner with all the servants, and then we'll tell them." He said. I nodded and got up. I walked over to where he stood and kissed his cheek. "What a lovely idea, darling. You will make such a proud father." I whispered.

I saw him blush slightly. I gasped and put my hand on my chest in fake shock. "Is the Phantom blushing?" I asked, my mouth hanging open playfully. He chuckled. "No, but Erik, the husband and father is." He leaned down and kissed the top of my head. "The Phantom is gone. Dead and buried in the vaults of the opera house. Erik, though, is here, beside you.' He whispered. Those were the words I had longed to hear since we left the opera house, even though I already knew it, I wanted to hear him say it. I smiled and breathlessly kissed him.

He responded gently, moving his lips against mine carefully and slowly, as if he thought I would break. I pulled back, gasping for air. "And what of my Angel Of Music? What ever happened to him?" Erik smiled. "He watches over you and protects you, just as he always has." He answered. "Good. Because I miss him." I said. Erik leaned into me and kissed my neck, inhaling deeply. Then he stepped back. "I'll fetch the servant to clean up. We get side tracked too easily!." I laughed and nodded.

After I got ready I joined Erik in the kitchen. He was rounding up all the servants. He looked at me adoringly, encouraging me. "Everyone, it would please my husband and I if you would join us tonight for dinner." I invited sweetly to them all. From the maids to the stable boys. Everyone was invited. The servants all smiled and began whispering to each other. Erik cleared his throat and the talking ceased. "Dress in your best. It is to be a celebration of sorts." He ordered firmly. They all nodded and disperssed. "That will give them something to talk about." Erik joked before kissing my cheek.


	16. Dinner Party

That night, I sat in the bed, with Erik at my side. "Erik, could we write to Madame Giry?" I asked quietly, knowing that he would probably reply in the negative. He thought for a few moments, his brow furrowing. "Well, maybe you could use a different name and it could be delivered in the night." He said, still thinking. I brightened up at the thought of Meg reading a letter from me. "I don't see why not." He answered. My eyes widened. "Oh, Erik. Really?" I whispered. "You must be very careful though. You'll have to use a different name. Did she have a pet name for you, or something like that?" He asked. I pondered for a moment, then came up with an idea. "Meg and I used to pretend that we were princesses, seperated from our mother, the queen. She was always named Princess Sylvia and I Princess Alexandra. Maybe I could say my name was Alexandra and I could call her Sylvia once or twice, arousing her memory!" I said, excitedly.

Erik smiled down at me, adoration in his eyes. I looked up at him. "Thank you so much." I whispered, in awe of his kindness. "Whatever for, my dear. For letting you write to a friend? That is hardly worth thanking me for." He argued. I leaned into him and placed a kiss on his lower neck, then rested my head on his chest. "For always making me happy, no matter what the cost." I replied. He kissed the top of my head. "Go. Write to Meg, my love. I know you are dying to do so." He chuckled as he saw me jump up and race out of the room, and into the library where a writing desk stood. I sat down and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill from the drawer. It took me a few minutes to decide what to write. Should I even tell her that I was pregnant? Should I wait until the next letter? But I decided to wait until the next letter to tell her the newest news.

_Dearest Meg,_

_I know we have not spoken in a while, ever since the opera house burned down and I left Paris with Erik. But I now reside in a happy summer home, away from Paris with him. We were married just a few, short months ago. I wish I could have invited you to the wedding, but that was impossible. Erik is a great husband and I love him dearly. I wish you were here, with me, so I could describe to you my love for him, but I'm afraid if I were to start writing it on paper, it would take up at least five pages!_

_ Remember in the Opera House gardens, where we would play princesses? You were Sylvia and I was Alexandra? Please write back as soon as you recieve this._

_Love always,_

_Alexandra_

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I signed the letter and tucked it in a envelope, sealing it with a kiss. I composed myself and stood, carrying the letter with me. I walked slowly up the stairs and into the bedroom. I paused in the doorway, hearing someone cry softly. I hurried inside the room to see what was the matter. I saw Erik, his face in a pillow, sobbing quietly. I rushed to his side and rubbed his back. He jumped at my touch and started to snivel and wipe away his tears. "My love, what is wrong?" I cried in alarm. He sat up, his back facing me and wiped at his masked face. "Nothing, Christine. Nothing that you need to worry about." He replied calmly. I didn't believe him. "Erik, we agreed not to hide things from eachother. Now tell me why you are so upset." I encouraged.

He turned toward me, his eye puffy and the cheek that I could see was red. I kept on rubbing his back, encouraging im to speak. Finally he took a breath and responded. "Christine, my deformity...It could be passed down to my children. What if..." He began sadly but I interrupted him with a kiss. His tear mingled with our lips but it made no difference. He kissed back slowly, still sad at whatever troubled him. Then he pulled away. "Even if it doesn't have my deformity, he will still at one point see what i look like under the mask. He will be scared of me, he'll shun me and hate me forever." He whispered. I was growing a little angry now. Our child would understand. He would see the beauty underneath the mask. But Erik couldn't realize that. He was too caught up in his doubts.

I stood suddenly and roughly grabbed Erik's mask and threw it across the room. He looked stunned. "Erik, you just don't understand, do you?" I cried, throwing my hands in the air. He looked confused and a little hurt. "If our child looks like you, I will love it, and so will you. And if our child doesn't look like you and sees your face, then he will still love you and so will I because you are his _father._ You will be all he knows and loves, so of course he will not care what you look like! As long as you are kind to him and do not treat him badly, he will love you no matter what!" I said, my voice raised a little louder than usual.

Erik stared at me in shock at my outburst. Tears formed in his eyes, to my horror. I cried out and rushed to his side. Kneeling beside him, I took his hand. "Oh, I'm so sorry, that was horrid of me! I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. Please forgive me! Do not get angry!" I begged. He did not reply so I placed his hand on my abdomen to calm him down. It seemed to work, his tears left his eyes, and his cheeks returned to their normal color. He started to stroke my abdomen softly but his face never changed. This scared me. "Erik?" I whispered. Finally his eyes focused on me and his face brightened. "I am not angry, Christine. Only sad that I have to put you through this just so you can talk me to my senses. Thank you, ma cherie." He said calmly. I smiled and kissed his knee. "I shouldn't have yelled." I said simply.

He shook his head. "You are just fine." He replied before pulling me to him and kissing me.

I pulled away, a smile playing on my lips. "I wrote the letter." I said. He smiled. "Am I allowed to read it?" He asked playfully. "I won't keep anything from you, my love." I answered, hoping he wouldn't read it. "That is alright. I'll let you have your privacy. But I want to write to Madame Giry then after our dinner tonight we will send a stable boy to Paris." He explained. I nodded and whispered a quiet thank you.

It was finally time for the dinner party and I decided to wear my fanciest dress. One that was so beautiful I didn't recognize myself in the mirror. The dress was a deep shade of scarlett red (a color Erik said made me look like a dark angel) and it fitted my body perfectly without a corset. It showed all the right curves and hid all the wrong ones. My hair was tied back in a black ribbon, making me look sophisticated but still young. My cheeks were pink and full and my eyes sparkled with a secret that was soon to be revealed to all.

Erik strode in, donning his jacket but stopped suddenly. He put a hand to his chest and his face went pale. "Erik, whats wrong?" My alarmed cry rang out. He shook his head and continued to stare at me. "You...you're truly an angel." He whispered. I sighed with relief and laughed. "This dress does flatter me, does it not?" I agreed modestly. He walked behind me and placed his hands below my chest and slowly slid them down my torso, landing on my hips. I closed my eyes in complete bliss. "It does more than flatter you, my love. You look more beautiful than any woman I have ever encountered. Out of all the women known for their exotic looks that I saw in Persia, out of all the rich aristocrats I have seen in England, you, Christine, are more magnificent by far. You surely cannot be of this world. It simply cannot be." He continued. I blushed.

"And you, my dear husband are more dear to me than any jewel or dress in the world. Your beauty shines through you like a thousand candles. There is no one who could not see it. It is impossible not to. I love you more than you can ever comprehend, my love.' i whispered before turning around and kissing his soft lips, partially covered by his mask. We were interrupted by a timid knock on the door. Erik groaned, clutching at my waist. I giggled and forced myself from his grasp. I quickly walked to the door while straightining out y dress and opened it.

A young maid stood there, her eyes downcast. "Yes?" I inquired. She nervously picked at her dress. "The...Dinner is ready...Madame." She stuttered. I smiled and stepped partially outside the door. "You needn't be scared of us. We are only people like you. Tonight we will show you that." I whispered to her. She blushed, keeping her eyes on the floor and gave me a small smile before running off. I sighed. The rumors they had heard about Erik had scared all of them and made them nervous in his presence. Maybe tonight would change that.

Erik walked up behind me and put a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Come, let us have our first party!" He said with a small hint of excitement in his voice. I smiled and took his hand in mine. "This will be fun." I agreed while walking down the hall, and into our little party.

A few minutes later, all fifteen servants, Erik and I, were all seated around the table and staring longingly at our food. But Erik still had to say a blessing. We all bowed our heads and closed our eyes in respect. He said a short and simple prayer, seeing that everyone was already very impatient. When he finished I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back, a hint of pride in his eyes. I raised my wine glass (which was full of water) and made a toast. "To my darling husband, who cares for all of us and wants us all to be happy." I turned to look at him. "I love you and thank you for everything that you have given to me." I said loudly enough for all to hear. Then I took a sip of the water while everyone else sipped their wine.

Erik slipped his hand around my waist and placed a soft kiss on my forehead. "Thank you, my dear." He whispered. I smiled at him and took a bite of the roasted duck in my plate. Everyone else did so too, smiling after each bite at the amazing taste of the bird. "Who all helped cook this?" I asked politley. Three young girls and a middle aged woman timidly raised their hands. "What are your names?" I asked. They answered. Erik beat me to the toast and raised his glass first. "To Scarlett, Marie, Johanna, and Kat." He said proudly. Everyone raised their glasses in agreement. Then we continued eating, enjoying each bite.

Then after we were all finished, I got up to retrieve dessert. A few servant girls stood to help but I waved them away. "Sit, please sit. It is my turn to serve you." I ordered. They obeyed and sat down quietly. Erik came to help as well, but he too was rejected. "My love, I can help too." He whined. I shook my head. "I am not helpless. Just sit, and enjoy yourself." I insisted. He finally gave in and gave me a disapproving glance before sitting back down. I went into the kitchen and was almost knocked over by the powerful smell of choclate. I almost ran towards the cake, almost tasting it already. It sat on the counter, iced and baked to perfection. My mouth started to water at the sight of it.

When I walked back in, carrying the cake, all eyes were on the dessert, following it's every move. I laughed and sat it on the table. "Don't drool, everyone!" I joked, eyeing a stable boy whose mouth was wide open in awe. "Bon appetit!" I said before it was dug into like they hadn't eaten in days. Erik was scowling at their rude manners but I was laughing in amusement. He cleared his throat in annoyance. Everyone stopped in their tracks and composed themselves. Finally an older lady spoke up. "Would the mistress like some cake, first?" She asked politley. I smiled and nodded. I got the first piece to my childish delight. Then Erik was served, and then it was a free for all.

After everyone had a slice of cake on their plates, Erik stood and looked at me for approval. I nodded, smiling back. He offered his hand and I took it, standing up. He slipped his hand around my waist and pulled me to him. "Everyone, please." He said loudly. All talking ceased and the room became silent. All attention turned to us and I blushed, under all the eyes. "My wife and I have an announcment." I looked around the room, at all the staring eyes and the dirty faces.

"Everyone," He began again. He looked down at me and smiled lovingly. I smiled back and squeezed his hand for engouragement. I knew he wasn't used to people. "My wife and I are expecting a child." He said proudly, his eyes never leaving my face. I beamed and turned to face the servants. They all had a warm smile for me. "Congratulations, my dear." The oldest lady came to me and embraced me. This startled me for it was highly improper but, I suppose I didn't come off as a lady who cared much about manners so I hugged her back warmly. We pulled away and she smiled at me. "What is your name?" I asked sweetly. "Delaina. But you can call me Dellie." She answered.

She had a motherly face and her gray hair was pulled into a messy bun at the top of her head. Then a line started, offering their congratulations. Hugging me and shaking my husband's hand. But Dellie went up to Erik and without hesitating, embraced him as well. He looked surprised and a little angry. But one look from me, and he was hugging her back. Soon all the ladies were hugging both of us, to Erik's dismay. A rather beautiful young woman approched me and offered her congratulations, a little snobbily. She was dressed in finer clothes than the rest of the servants, and her hair was pure gold. It shone in the candle light and there wasn't a single tangle in it. Her facial features were perfect and beautiful, and her eyes were cornflower blue, sparkling and twinkiling. Then she stepped up to Erik and hugged him. I felt myself get angry and a little jealous. Heat raised to my cheeks and I bit my lip to keep from yanking her arms away from my husband.

But Erik treated her just like the old women. And when he saw the anger on my face he quickly let go of her shoulders and stepped away politley. She gave him a seductive smile and...Did she really? Did she really have the nerve? Did she just wink at _my _husband? No! I walked over to her and lightly touched her shoulder. She spun around to face me. "What's your name?" I asked with false sweetness. "Jade." She replied proudly. "How old are you?" I asked again. "24." She said. I nodded with a smile and returned to Erik. I made a point to wrap my arms around his torso and bury my head in his chest. He looked confused but responded with a kiss to the top of my head. "What's the matter, dear? Are you tired?" He asked. I responded in the negative.

The rest of the night was spent learning everyone's names and eating our delicious dessert. Finally Erik stood with my hand in his and dismissed the servants except for one of the stable boys. The boy ( whose name was Edward) walked up to us, scared that he was in trouble. "Yes, monsieur?" He asked nervously. Erik handed him two envelopes. "If you could please take these to Paris tonight, I would greatly appreciate it. To a Madame Meg Giry and Antoinette Giry. Do not worry, you will be rewarded." He gave further instructions then Edward departed for Paris.

We made it up to our room after the most tiring night of my stay here. I collapsed on the bed with an annoyed sigh. "Is there something wrong?" Erik asked worridley. He sat down beside me and began stroking the hair back from my forehead. "It's just that you are too handsome for me." I answered gloomily. He flinched. "My love, can we not joke about such things?" He was a little annoyed. I sat up. "I'm not joking! I am not anything compared to you...compared to _Jade."_ I made her name sound like a curse word. "What are you talking about Christine?" He asked with worry in his tone once again. "I...Jade is so beautiful and she hugged you, and she _winked_ at you. She is beautiful, and closer to your age, and she's just so perfect, and I got a little jealous that's all." I tried to brush away the subject but Erik wouldn't let it drop.

"You mean the blonde slut?" He asked, realizing who I was talking about. I nodded. "Christine, I've seen her go to bed with several male servants. And do you really think that you would ever lose me to _that?"_ He sounded appalled. I cast my eyes down. "No, but.." I couldn't think of a reason why I was jealous. He tilted my chin up. "You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. I wouldn't trade you for the world." He whispered. I smiled and kissed him passionatley. He responded but gently so. "I love you, and only you." Erik whispered before I dove into him again.


End file.
